


Give Me What I Need

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Erik, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Partner sharing, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Marco, sub!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is allowed to fuck Marco. Marco likes to be spanked. Erik is in charge. Or: The story how Robert became Erik's boy and Erik his and Marco's master.</p><p>Part 4 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prove Yourself To be Worthy My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Other girls go to the hairdresser and cut their hair. I write explicit male slash, preferably edgy things when things happen that make girls want to go to the hairdresser. 
> 
> Warning: this is pretty edgy because I am edgy today. If you're not comfortable with reading about spanking and dom/sub topics, you shouldn't read this. Everything happening here in this fic is to 100% consensual and wanted, nothing happens against anybody's will.
> 
> For everybody who likes to read a pretty explicit male slash fic: enjoy and have fun!

The sight before his greedy eyes is breathtaking.

Robert normally isn't the romantic type of guy, using words like 'breathtaking', 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful'; at least not when he is fucking one of his teammates or former teammates.

Guys are not 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous', they are 'hot' or 'sexy', maybe 'handsome', but that's all what they are. Robert fucks them and sometimes even lets himself be fucked – depending on who it is, and when it's over, Robert is perfectly fine with patting their shoulders, saying “thank you, man, until the next time,” and go on with other things and his normal life.

Normally, it is just nice sex, releasing tension and having a good time, nothing more, nothing less.

But, watching Marco riding his cock is breathtaking.

Robert lies on the big bed on his back and Marco is above him, his big hands with the long fingers braced against his sixpack to steady himself while he fucks himself on Robert's rock hard cock, impaling his gorgeous body on Robert's aching erection balls-deep, gliding up and down on it panting and moaning and shivering.

Marco's face is flushed with his arousal, shining with the thin layer of sweat covering it and the rest of his perfectly shaped body is flushed, too. His chest, his own sixpack, his arms, at least the parts where his pale skin isn't covered with his beautiful adorned tattoos. His blond hair is hopelessly tousled and Robert can see the pink tip of his tongue as he wets his lips while he rides Robert into sweet oblivion.

Marco looks gorgeous and beautiful like this – breathtaking - all flushed, sweaty and aroused, his mouth half opened because of his constant moaning, and his amber-green eyes are almost black because his pupils are that blown with his lust that the iris isn't visible any longer.

Robert bites his own lips to keep himself from coming too soon, because he wants this to last as long as possible. Marco riding his cock is something special and arouses Robert more than any other fuck with any other man could ever do, because he is the only one allowed to fuck Marco into the mattress or – like tonight – let Marco ride _him_ into the mattress. No one else in this world is allowed to fuck Marco, no one but Robert, and this important fact almost arouses the striker more than fucking Marco itself does.

Robert doesn't know why he of all people is allowed to fuck Marco, maybe, Marco uttered this wish before the whole thing started. Robert is pretty sure that he will never know the truth, but to be honest, he doesn't care about it as long as he's the only one being allowed to fuck the blond and enjoy this breathtaking sight of Marco bobbing up and down on his dick, frantically and making all these sweet noises he makes whenever Robert is sheathed deep inside him.

Robert shoots a quick glance to the guy who decides about who can have Marco and who can not have him, and when Erik catches him looking at him, his lips curl into that smug grin Robert has come to hate and to love at the same time.

The brunet's beautiful eyes sparkle with his satisfaction about the fact that he is in control of everything and Robert inwardly shakes his head and asks himself not for the first time how it can be that Erik is the innocent and nice guy next door for everyone, the young and sweet ambitious footballer and not the strict and hard master he actually is.

Robert always thought that he has good instincts and a good knowledge of human nature, but Erik fooled him as much as everybody else until that day when Robert caught him in an intimate moment with Marco. He had had the suspicion before that Marco and Erik had something going on, but he had always thought that Marco was the one in control and Erik the one doing as he's been told. The scene he became a witness to by accident proved to him that he had been wrong – so completely and absolutely wrong.

Erik's grin deepens, just as if he knew what's going on in Robert's mind and Robert averts his eyes from the mirror behind Marco where he can see Erik sit in the comfortable chair before the bed with his long and elegant legs crossed comfortably, dressed in his preferred very tight black leather trousers, and his elegant fingers playing absentmindedly with the leather belt lying across his lap.

Robert looks up at Marco again and it annoys him that Marco's eyes are glued to Erik's face while Robert fucks him, begging for his master's approval. Marco's own erection strains proudly into the air and Robert unconsciously licks his lips, longing to touch the truly gorgeous cock, the engorged dark-red head glistening with the pre-come Robert's thrusts against Marco's prostate milk constantly from him and the thick blue veins adorning the hard flesh under smooth silky red-brown skin so wonderfully.

He longs to touch and stroke the evidence of Marco's pure maleness, to milk more wetness from the slit and make Marco come, but Robert knows that Marco won't give him the satisfaction of coming, no matter what he will do, because Marco will never come without his master's permission and Erik didn't give him permission to come. He told him to ride Robert and make him come hard, but he didn't give him permission to come, as well.

Robert doesn't know from where the blond winger takes the strength to not come from his ardent ride, because he can see and hear that Marco is damn close, his walls massaging Robert's throbbing dick as they clench around him, every hit against his most sensitive spot bringing the blond closer to the edge, but Marco won't come without Erik telling him to come. He doesn't even need a cock-ring to keep himself from coming, if Erik doesn't allow him to come, he won't. Sometimes, it is really that simple. Marco also doesn't beg and doesn't plead like every other guy Robert knows would do, he just keeps his eyes on Erik's face as he pants and gasps and struggles to obey his master's unspoken order.

Robert in contrast to Marco's willpower to obey Erik's wishes and commands feels his orgasm build at the end of his spine, hot pleasure pooling in his groin and his strangled curse sounds as if he was in pain when he grinds out: “Fuck, Marco, I'm gonna come! Move faster!”

His nails dig into Marco's narrow hips as he tightens his firm grip around his hipbones and slams the blond down on his cock again and again to intensify the unbearable sensation of tight heat cramping around his hard length, and Robert knows that there will be bruises on Marco's hips tomorrow, the only bruises he is allowed to leave on him, but right now, he doesn't care. All he cares about is the warm channel he is buried in and which still feels as tight and perfect around him as it felt when Robert was sheathed deep inside it for the first time, when Erik finaly allowed him to take Marco's virginity.

“Fuck, Marco!” he curses again when he loses his battle against his own lust and explodes, shooting creamy-white into the rubber, wishing - craving - he could shoot his seed into Marco's secret core instead of the damn condom and claim him, mark him as his.

His eyes flicker to the mirror once more and he can see Erik grinning knowingly despite his from his forceful orgasm blurred vision. Erik knows exactly that Robert wants to have Marco without the thin barrier, that the striker craves to claim Marco as his property, and he knows that he is the only one who has the power to allow him that one day, or to deny him his wish forever.

Marco rides him through the waves of his painfully intense orgasm, and Robert curses for a third time, because he wants Marco to look at him the way he now looks at Erik, his face suffused with the devotion and adoration he feels for the younger one, his longing to surrender to the defender unquestioningly clear to see on his face. Marco groans because of the pain Robert's hard grip causes him and because of the pain of his own unfulfilled strong desire and Robert is reduced to a quivering and gasping mess, cursing “Shit!” and “Fuck 's so good!” until he runs out of breath.

When it is over, he simply lies there, busied with getting enough air back into his lungs while Marco hesitantly stills his movements, his hard prick wet with the pre-come rolling down on his long shaft. Robert's eyes he had closed when the pleasure became too much dart back to the mirror and he blinks to clear his vision and his still lust-fogged mind. He hates it that Marco only cares about Erik when Robert fucks him hard; that he always looks at him when Robert comes inside him, but he knows that he will come back every time Erik crooks his finger at him, because nobody else can make Robert come as hard as Marco and Erik together.

It is actually ridiculous, because Erik does nothing than just sit there in his chair, playing with his belt and still dressed with his tight leather trousers, watching him attentively with his head tilted to the side and if it wasn't for his ragged breathing and the way he licks his lips while watching him, Robert wouldn't think that the younger one feels any arousal, at all. But, those small signs give the brunet's desire and need away, and Robert is grateful for that. Apart from that, knowing that Erik watches him fucking his own property arouses Robert incredulously and makes him crave for more.

“Kneel on the bed, Marco!” Erik's hard voice cuts through the air and Marco obeys immediately, moving away from Robert, and the striker groans frustrated as the blond releases his softening cock from the wonderful warmth it was buried in with a soft 'plopp'.

Robert sighs and throws the used rubber into the trash bin beside the nightstand and wipes himself clean with a tissue before he makes himself comfortable lying on his side, his mouth watering with the knowledge of what will come next and his cock stirring slightly interested again, although he just came as hard as he hadn't come in weeks.

Marco kneels on the bed with his hands braced against the headboard and his legs spread, exposing his ass to his master. Robert balls his fists because he longs to touch the gorgeous aroused cock within his reach so badly, but he knows that he won't be allowed to touch it, at all, if he does it without the defender's permission. Erik is not his master, but he is in charge in the bedroom and Robert knows better than to annoy him and make the younger one angry.

Erik stands up, slapping his palm with his belt playfully while he slowly makes his was to the bed with almost dancing steps. Erik always reminds Robert of a beautiful cougar creeping up on its prey, on the pitch as much as in the bedroom and maybe, if Erik is in a good mood tonight and Robert does what he wants him to do, he will be allowed to stay and eventually be a witness to Marco getting Erik off after Erik has seen to Marco's needs. He was never allowed to stay before, but Robert clings to the small hope that he will be allowed to stay one day.

Erik might be young, but he is a good master. He always sees to Marco's needs before he sees to his own needs and this frustrates Robert to no end, because normally, he has to go when Erik has finished Marco. Robert has no clue what Erik wants Marco to do to satisfy him and he lies awake late at night oftentimes, musing about what would get Erik off.

Marco's ragged panting becomes louder with his anticipation of what is coming now, because he knows that Erik will now do what he craves for so badly.

Erik chuckles, a soft sound deep in his throat and Robert wonders again, how someone looking so innocent and naive can be that dominant and demanding in bed, having a strong-willed and powerful older man like Marco actually is that much under control. Robert knows that Marco has the qualities to be a leader, that he is the one making the difference during a match and Erik knows that, too and surrenders willingly to him on the pitch. But never in bed. In bed, Erik is the one who demands Marco's unquestioning submission and Marco is more than happy to give it to him.

The first smack makes both of them flinch, because the leather belt hits Marco's ass without warning. Marco hisses in pain and pleasure and Robert lick his lip, watching Erik standing before the bed, raising his hand to let the belt hailing down on Marco's ass again. Erik's face shows an expression of determination and concentration and only the large bulge underneath the black leather pants and the strong smell of male arousal proves to Robert that he is as aroused as Marco. Marco throws his head back and mewls as the next strike hits his already deep-red ass and Robert groans with him.

“More, please, Erik gimme more!” Marco begs in incoherent words, unable to hold back his pleas any longer. Robert can see the pain and the pleasure the spanking arouses in him on his handsome features and his cock throbs with every hit hailing down on his ass as Erik now batters him with his belt mercilessly just the way Marco needs it. Robert flinches every single time, unable to believe that anyone can find it arousing to be spanked with a leather belt, but Marco's cock is leaking pre-come constantly now and the proud proof of his maleness is getting harder, longer and thicker if that's even possible. Robert has watched this scene oftentimes enough to know that Marco does find it arousing, coming this way untouched, because Erik also has reached true mastery when it comes to spanking and he always makes sure that Marco gets what he needs.

Marco shivers and shudders, his now glowing deep-red ass-cheeks quivering under the relentless onslaught of Erik's hard strikes and Robert can see the tears streaming over his sweaty face as the blond struggles to keep his self-control. “Erik, please, I need to, let me come, please, Erik!” he sobs, holding himself back with an astonishing willpower Robert truly has to admire and when he shoots a quick glance at Erik, he is totally taken aback by the love and the tenderness he sees on Erik's face. It is only a tiny moment before the controlled mask is back in place and Erik's face shows nothing than the focus on his task, but Robert has seen it and he knows that Erik knows that he has seen it.

The young defender doesn't bother to look at him when he suddenly says: “Robert, get him off!” and Robert obeys eagerly, wrapping his warm fingers around Marco's throbbing shaft. He strokes up and down experimentally for a few times to get a feeling for the perfect dick in his hand and the wetness and the happy twitching makes him hard again.

Marco sobs with relief, because Erik's harsh order at Robert is also his own permission to finally let go and come; and the blond winger does let go and comes hard all over Robert's hand as the next hit lands on his burning ass. He pumps his salty release into Robert's calloused fingers stroking him through his climax in fast jets, and Robert stares at the erupting cock in his hand in awe and wonder, unable to believe how much Marco has to give. The Dortmunder's pleasure bristles all over the channel his hand has formed around his exploding cock, rolling over the back of his hand with the thin black hairs and dripping onto the sheets. Robert moans because he craves to lick his hand clean and taste his former teammate on his tongue and Erik's breathless voice startles him.

“Just do it. Lick your hand clean,” he orders and after one short moment of hesitation, Robert lets go off the softening cock and lifts his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. Marco tastes wonderful, salty and a little bit spicy and Robert could become addicted to his unique taste easily. He catches him when Marco slumps forward, holding him and rubbing soothing circles on his back as Marco cries on his shoulder, feeling a sharp sting of loss and jealousy as Erik climbs onto the bed beside him and pulling Marco away from him and into his own arms.

Marco wraps his arms around Erik's neck and buries his face in the warm and fragrant crook of his throat, crying silently and Robert watches the younger one soothing his lover with soft “sh-sh's, I got cha,” like every good master would soothe their boy after a proper spanking.

Robert swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, his own craving to be a real part of this strange and yet so strong and powerful relationship overwhelming him and making his eyes wet.

Robert watches them in silence until Marco eventually lifts his head and Erik kisses him. He kisses him tenderly and passionately, and Robert can see the deep caring and love the brunet feels for his boyfriend again. Erik displays his emotions for Marco only rare times and he has never displayed them in Robert's presence that obviously and clearly before, and Robert isn't sure what this change means. He was never allowed to stay and watch them after he had gotten his fill and after Erik had seen to Marco's needs, and when Erik pushes Marco's hand to his groin and the blond starts to fiddle with the fastenings of Erik's trousers, he gets up from the bed to dress and let himself out.

Erik and Marco are still kissing each other and neither of them looks at him, but when he grasps his briefs, Erik pulls back from Marco's swollen lips and says while he caresses Marco's from his tears wet cheeks: “You can stay with us tonight, Robert.”

Robert stands there with his brief in his hand and his mouth hanging open, staring at Erik in disbelief and when he doesn't react, Erik turns his head and smiles at him. “Come here, Robert. You're my boy now, too and I will take care of you like I'll take care of Marco.”

He reaches out with his hand and a smile spreads out on Robert's features as he lets his briefs fall down on the floor again and makes his way back to the bed where his master is waiting for him.


	2. Will You Be My Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik allowed Robert to stay after he has seen to Marco's needs. Will Robert become Erik's boy, as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still edgy, especially after Dortmund's loss tonight. This is my way to cope with it. Apart from that, I kind of owed Erik getting his fill, too. I don't like leaving one of my lovely boys unsatisfied. Maybe the way he gets it will surprise you, please tell me if it did and whether you liked it or not. :-) I know that most of you probably had to get used to the thought of Erik being the dominant part and Robert being willing to surrender and be the submissive one and I really want to know what you think about my way to interpret their dynamic, so please leave comments and share your opinion with me! :-)
> 
> Not proof-read yet, because it is really late, but I wanted to post it and I will do it tomorrow. :-)

Robert crawls back onto the bed where Erik and Marco are waiting for him, eager to learn what will please Marco's master Erik, who is his own master now, as well.

Erik considers him thoughtfully for one long moment, his lips slightly pursed and Robert can feel Marco's eyes upon him, too, but his own gaze is locked with the young defender's one and Robert realizes that he couldn't look away even if his life depended on it. He never understood how Erik had managed to get Marco under his spell so thoroughly, but when he feels those beautiful endless hazel-green eyes upon his face, looking straight into his soul, he finally understands why Marco does everything Erik tells him to do, because right now with Erik looking at him like this, he would do everything the brunet told him to do, as well.

Robert always thought that Marco is the one he actually wants and the one he cares about. That he only accepted Erik because he couldn't have Marco without him. Looking into those incredible depths, he also realizes that he wants Erik as much as Marco, maybe even more. That it wouldn't be the same without Erik, Marco's master - and now his own master, too, and that he needs him like he needs to breathe to feel alive.

The realization that Erik is the center of everything and that he desires him with a force that is breathtaking and scary with its intensity hits him without warning and he gulps for air, feeling his knees buckling.

Erik watches him realizing all of this with outmost patience, and this although his own unfulfilled desire must really hurt him by now; and feeling his warm fingers under Robert's trembling chin all of a sudden helps him to stay upright and hold his intensive gaze.

“You will give up everyone you fucked with until now, Robert,” Erik tells him, his voice quiet and calm, but with a steel undertone and a firmness that tells Robert that this isn't debatable.

“Why shall I do that?” Robert asks nonetheless, and he doesn't like it, at all, that he sounds like a defiant little child that was told that there will be no ice cream for them. “I'm in Munich and you're in Dortmund and I won't be with you as oftentimes as Marco is,” he adds almost pleadingly.

Erik doesn't look angry by Robert's objection. His gaze is piercing as he studies Robert's face as if it was a rare exhibit in a museum, but his features are soft and controlled and Robert can't tell what this astonishing young man who looks so innocent and sweet and yet is so strong-willed and demanding and so sure about himself and about what he wants is thinking.

“I don't share my boys with others, Robert,” he explains him almost friendly and with this incredible patience. “You won't need any other man or woman any more, because I will give you everything you need and even more. The distance doesn't matter in times with internet and scype.”

Robert allows himself a short challenging snort and this makes Erik smile with true amusement. He runs his thumb over Robert's pouting upper lip and Robert shivers under this brief tender caress.

“You will give me your word that you won't sleep with any other person than Marco and me, or you will leave now and never come back, Robert,” Erik says and this isn't even an order, only a simple statement. Robert chews on his tingling lip where he still can feel the younger one's touch and his eyes flicker to Marco who kneels beside Erik, leaning against his shoulder watching him, and the expression in Marco's eyes is a mixture of the fear that Robert won't do what Erik told him to do and the trust and faith he has in his master that Erik will convince Robert to stay. Marco knows exactly to whom he belongs and Robert only wished he could be as sure and faithful as Marco is.

“How will you know if I won't cheat on you? I mean - I will be in Munich and away with my cluboftentimes  and you can't control me wherever I'll go,” he asks and Erik's smile deepens.

“I will know it, Robert. I know my boys and I know what they are doing, even when I'm not with them. I always knew what you did and whom you slept with since we started this. Do you want me to tell you whom you fucked during the last two months? First, there was Mario. You always wanted to know how it feels to fuck him. But it wasn't as good as you expected it to be and he couldn't let you feel what Marco makes you feel when he rides you, so you did it only once, because you didn't want to risk your friendship. You tried to hide this from everyone and never spoke about it and Mario was more than happy to keep your night confidential and didn't talk about it, either.”

Erik's eyes sparkle as he smiles innocently at the older man and his beauty stuns Robert again. Erik looks so young and yet is so mature in his actions and this mixture is addicting like the strongest drug one can only imagine.

He swallows dryly because he can't wrap his head around the fact that Erik really knows about his night with Mario in the hotel room they shared after their away match. It was only once and neither Mario, nor he himself ever talked about it to anyone. Robert even thought that he behaved exactly the same way towards Mario as he behaved before that night and he can't believe that Erik even knows the reason why they decided to let it be a one-night-stand.

“Shall I go on with the next poor guy you tried to pass your time with until you would see Marco and me again?” Erik asks him nonchalantly and Robert only shakes his head, his face blushed with his embarrassment now. Erik nods his head, he obviously has expected this reaction.

“If you'll ever cheat on me, then it will be over, Robert. I will send you away and I'll never take you back. Plus, you will never ever have Marco again, then. Apart from that, if you'll accept me as your master and give me your word that there will be no other, then there won't be another, so your word is all I need to be sure. So tell me what you want, Robert. Do you want to be my boy like Marco is?”

Erik waits for his answer, his face the controlled mask as he looks at him, but his breathing is faster than normal and Robert can see the pain of his strong desire hidden underneath the calm expression in the wonderful hazel-green eyes and God how he wants to hear Erik scream in ecstasy at least once. He wants to rip those tight leather pants from his lithe body and suck him off until the young defender is shaking with pleasure and he wants to feel Erik's fingers clenching in his hair while he sucks him into sweet oblivion. He wants to be kissed by him and he wants to be allowed to kiss Marco and take him without the damn rubber. He wants Erik to look at him with the same tenderness and love like he looks at Marco and yes, he wants to be Erik's boy so badly that it is hurting. Robert swallows and looks Erik firmly in his eyes.

“Yes, my master, I want to be your boy. I won't sleep with anyone else again, I promise you.” Saying these words was much easier than he had thought and Robert doesn't feel any regret or sorrow, only relief and joy that he has made the right decision. Because becoming Erik's boy is the right decision, Robert is certain about that.

“Then you will be my boy.” Erik tells him tenderly as he leans in and Robert closes his eyes in pure bliss as he feels Erik's lips touching his own for the very first time. He doesn't know whether he is allowed to touch Erik, to embrace him or not and so he doesn't touch him although he longs to touch and embrace him, to inhale his wonderful and so tempting scent and to lose himself in the younger one's kiss.

Erik draws back from his mouth and strokes his cheek, while he presses Marco close with his other arm. “You can touch me, Robert. You are my mine now and tonight, you can touch me whenever you need to,” he says with a tender smile and Robert flings his arms around the younger one's neck. He knows that the next time he might not be able to touch his master whenever it pleases him, but he is grateful and happy that he can touch Erik tonight without having to ask him and when Erik kisses him again, he returns his kiss almost for dear life. He lets Erik's demanding tongue slip into the soft cavern of his mouth and claim every place and every spot there, and it takes him some time until he dares to challenge Erik and battle with him for dominance. He can feel Marco's hungry eyes watching them and the blond presses close to both of them, wanting to share this precious moment with them, because Robert is equal with him now and allowed to pleasure their master like he did so many times before.

And Robert wants to pleasure his master. He craves to learn about the things that will get the brunet off and he wants to be the one doing them to make Erik scream and shiver. Erik's pleased chuckle tickles at Robert lips as if he had read his thoughts and Robert takes it as the invitation to let his hands wander over the slim and perfect body and explore all the lines, hills and valleys of Erik's well-shaped abs and muscles. Erik's hard nipples rub against his own bare chest and he moans into the kiss as he pulls the young defender close to his own body. He is rock hard again and all he can think about is to make his lover as wanting and needy as he is. Marco's harsh and aroused breathing is loud in his ear and Robert shivers and moans again.

Erik pulls back from his bruised lips and his eyes are demanding as he says: “Kiss him.” He doesn't hide his own arousal any longer, now that Robert is his boy and allowed to pleasure him and Robert obeys without hesitation, turning his head and kissing his former teammate for the first time. He has fucked him so many times before but he never kissed him and his desire to taste Marco and drink him in almost overwhelms him. Marco's mouth is smooth and soft and so sweet and Robert's eager tongue explores and caresses this wonderful place with rapt devotion. Marco makes soft noises deep in his throat, sounding like a cat's purr and he is obviously as happy that he can finally kiss Robert as the Pole is. His hands still explore Erik's body while he kisses Marco and when Erik pushes his hands down on his strong-muscled abdomen to the partly opened fastenings of his leather trousers, he fumbles feverishly with them to free the impressive bulge of Erik's cock pulsing underneath its tight leather prison. He pulls a small shiver from the younger one as the back of his hand brushes over his erection and Robert does it again, just to be sure that he really is able to make this astonishing male shiver with need.

Erik's hard grip in his hair surprises him and Erik's low dangerous growl next to his ear makes him flinch. “Don't tease me, boy!”

He blinks against the fog of lust blurring his vision and licks his lips, looking apologetically at his master. “I'm sorry, master,” he mumbles, because he doesn't want to annoy the defender and risk that he will send him away.

Erik narrows his eyes, but then, his boyish features soften. “Don't call me master, Robert. There is no need to do so. Erik will do fine,” he says and Robert blinks with astonishment because he hasn't expected that. But, when he looks deep in the brunet's eyes, he sees that Erik didn't say that because he is a weak master, but because he is strong and self-confident enough that he doesn't need the reassurance of being called 'master' all of the time. He doesn't need to humiliate his boys to remind them of who is in charge and Robert's relieved smile is genuine and deeply grateful.

“I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to tease you,” he apologizes without feeling defiance or humiliation and Erik's cheerful grin takes him aback, because for one moment, the Dortmunder is just the innocent and sweet young man he is for everybody else.

Erik snorts and shakes his head with true amusement. “Oh, you did mean to tease me. But, you will make up for your cheeky behavior, don't you doubt that, Robert,” he assures him and Robert isn't sure whether this is supposed to be a promise or a threat.

His fingers tremble as he finally opens the leather pants and Erik's manhood springs out of its hiding place. Erik stifles his relieved groan on Marco's shoulder, biting down on it hard and Robert, remembering that he is allowed to touch Erik without having to ask for permission takes advantage of Erik's distraction and licks his way along the younger one's throat while he lets his fingers glide along the throbbing length of Erik's arousal. Erik feels perfect beneath his fingers and Robert closes his eyes to focus on his task to make Erik shiver and scream with need.

Marco seems to be fine with letting Robert be the one to pleasure his master, he has been allowed to get Erik off countless times before and he can feel that this is a special moment for the dark-haired Pole. Robert is determined to show Erik that he is truly worth it being his boy and he pushes the trousers down on Erik's long legs to get better access to Erik's manhood, and when Erik lays his hands on his shoulders and presses him down, he crouches before him and takes the perfect cock before his greedy eyes into his mouth.

Fuck, this is perfection and pure bliss. Erik is heavy and so hard on his tongue and it is the best thing Robert has ever experienced. He tastes salty because of the pre-come that has already leaked out of the slit and Robert loves it and licks up every drop he can reach with his tongue. The movements above his head tell him that Erik has pulled Marco in for another kiss and to his surprise, he isn't jealous but happy that Marco isn't left out of this but a part of this special moment.

He focuses on worshiping Erik again, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before he begins to bob up and down on the impressive manhood Erik calls his own and the first heavy shiver and throaty moan he pulls from his master with his ardent ministration make his eyes wet with happiness. Erik lets go off Marco's mouth and his hoarse words almost startle him.

“Prepare me, Marco!”

Robert stops in his movement, Erik's cock hitting his throat. What does Erik mean with that? The mattress shifts underneath Marco's weight as the blond glides behind Erik and does as he's been told and the harsh pull on his hair reminds Robert painfully on what he is supposed to do and who is in charge here. “I don't remember that I allowed you to stop, boy!” Erik snarls and Robert hurries to obey and move his head forth and back along the hard cock again, wondering from where the brunet takes his strength to endure his passionate blowjob without coming instantly.

Erik shivers and trembles constantly now and Marco's fingers pushing deep inside his masters secret core shoves his cock into Robert's mouth with every thrust until Erik is fucking his mouth forcefully now. Robert's lips are stretched to their limits and he knows that they will hurt tomorrow, but he loves every second of the blowjob he is giving his master and he knows that he will dream of this every night when he is back in Munich again, laying alone in his bed and craving for more.

It doesn't take that long for Marco to prepare the younger one and when Robert feels him getting close, sensing the gorgeous dick in his mouth getting harder, Erik pulls out, panting heavily. Robert licks his lips while he watches Erik snaking out of his trousers with elegant movements. His own steel hard cock craves to be sheathed deep inside his master, but he isn't sure whether he will be allowed to pleasure the Dortmunder tonight or not.

Erik lies comfortably on his back, looking up at him with this knowing smirk and Robert tries to bring his face back under control. How can it be that a young man of only twenty-two years can read him that easily? No one else Robert ever met before could ever read him like this.

“Show me your fucking skills, Robert,” he purrs hoarsely. “Show me that you're truly worthy to be my boy and make me come hard. But, don't you dare coming yourself. You will hold back, until I tell you to come, understood?”

Robert stares at him, licking his swollen lips, not sure if he can do that. Erik watches him attentively just like he has watched him fucking Marco so oftentimes with this appraising and curious look in his beautiful eyes and when Robert sees the question in his master's eyes, he vigorously nods his head.

“Yes, Erik, I won't come until you allow me to come,” he says, wanting nothing more than to prove himself to the younger one.

“This is my good boy,” Erik purrs contentedly and he doesn't need to say anything to Marco to make the blond roll a condom over Robert's throbbing length and line him up.

The sight literally caressing his greedy eyes is breathtaking – as breathtaking as the sight only one hour ago was.

Erik is one of the most handsome and beautiful men Robert has ever seen, apart from Marco, of course, his pale and slim body with the long legs and the narrow hips showing that he is pure and only male is simply perfect and he is even more beautiful in his arousal with his cock straining proudly into the air and his flushed skin and with lust sparkling eyes.

Robert makes himself comfortable between those long legs, settling his weight on his hands and knees as he slowly and carefully pushes in, not sure what his master expects from him. He bites his lip because the pulsing channel swallowing him eagerly and so easily encloses him with its tight heat feels so perfect around his aching cock that he almost comes. But, Erik told him not to come and he will prove to his master that he has as much self-control as his other boy Marco.

Erik's eyes are locked with his own and Robert is grateful for that because Erik's steady gaze helps him with keeping his overwhelming lust at bay and not coming just from the first intrusion. The defender shivers and hisses quietly as Robert breaches his puckered hole and stretches this perfectly tight channel and Robert stops to give him time to adjust.

Erik narrows his eyes and wraps his long and elegant legs around his waist, pulling Robert all the way in with one snap of his hips and Robert is so surprised that he struggles to stay upright and to not crush the younger one with his weight.

“I didn't tell you to stop and go slow, Robert! Just do me and make me come hard!” he orders and Robert realizes that one doesn't have to be the one on top to be in charge. Erik is neither topping, nor is he on top, riding him, but he is the master and the one in charge and Robert'd better never forget that again.

He starts to pull out and push in in a steady rhythm, searching for Erik's sweet spot. Erik raises his hips and arches his back into the next thrust and his strangled moan and the shudder wrecking him assures Robert that he has found this sensitive spot that will make his master come hard if he does it right and hits it every time he shoves his cock into his secret core.

Marco kneels beside him and reaches out for the leaking and weeping cock twitching in time to Robert's movements, his hand hovering just above the perfect dick as he looks at the defender for permission to touch him.

Robert knows that he will have to ask for permission the next time, as well, that he is allowed to pleasure Erik without asking only tonight and he is determined to savor this first night as Erik's boy to the fullest.

Erik doesn't speak, he only nods, but this is all Marco needs to take him in his hand and match his strokes with Robert's thrusts. Time stretches to an eternity as Robert drives into the younger one with single-minded determination, focused on making him come as good as he never came before and it helps him with keeping his own lust under control and obeying Erik's order not to come.

Erik looks at him the entire time, his gaze glued to Robert's and Robert enjoys every moan and gasp and every shudder and sign of the brunet's pleasure more than he has ever enjoyed his own pleasure before. He can tell exactly the moment Erik allows himself to give up his control for one short moment of ecstasy and to lose himself in the throes of passion because his master never breaks their eye-contact and his sharp gaze blurs a little bit as he comes hard, his walls convulsing around Robert's cock who has to bite his lip until he can taste blood to not come himself. He breathes hard and moves his hips in rolling fluent movements as he rides his master through his orgasm, watching the wonderful deep red pulsing cock spilling Erik's release into Marco's big hand caressing him with rapt devotion and his eyes are wet and his throat is tight with his emotions and his pride that he was able to satisfy the young man who brought him under his spell with his boyish innocent features, his knowing and challenging grin and the crook of his finger that easily that Robert can't even imagine to desire anyone else than him and his other boy Marco ever again.

Erik throws his head back and lets out one single husky cry of pleasure as he arches his back one last time before he goes limp and pushes Marco's hand away from his softening cock. Robert stills but doesn't pull out because Erik's legs are still wrapped around him tightly and he doesn't dare move without permission. Erik's vision is clear again, his eyes still fixed on his face as he catches his breath and waits for Marco to clean him up patiently.

When Marco is done, he raises his arm and pulls Robert down to him. Robert bends down, accepting happily Erik's tender kiss that shows him that he has done it right and truly pleasured his master with his performance. His cock is aching and painfully hard, but he doesn't beg for his own release, trusting Erik that he will see to his needs like he always sees to Marco's needs. He surely will get his reward if he is a good boy and does what Erik tells him to do.

Erik unwraps his legs from him and pushes against Robert's chest, forcing him to pull out of him. Robert sits back on his heels, rolling the rubber from his cock. It is filled with pre-come and his cock is wet and throbbing and pleased smile forms on Erik's sensitive lips as he purses them and considers Robert with sparkling eyes.

“You were a good boy, Robert. But, you have to prove to me that you really trust me and will never question me. Tell me Robert, do you really trust me?” he purrs, reaching out his hand in Marco's direction.

Robert didn't notice Marco taking the belt and a blindfold and he swallows audibly as he watches Erik taking the blindfold and the belt, slapping his palm playfully with it. When he says nothing, only stares at the belt and the blindfold with wide eyes, Erik leans forward and brings his lips to Robert's ear. “Tell me, Robert if you are a good boy who trust his master like a good boy should do. Do you trust me? Are you willing to give yourself to me unquestioningly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in a chapter 3? If you are, please, tell me, because it might depend on what you tell me if I'll write it or not. I would also be inclined to listen to your suggestions or wishes what you want to read about in a possible chapter 3 and maybe chapter 4 if it won't fit in only one more chapter. :-)
> 
> I listened to one single song while writing this, it somehow fits perfectly with this story and is my favorite song at the moment: 'Red Right Hand' from the band: 'Nick Cave and the bad Seeds', the title song from the British series 'Peaky Blinders'.


	3. Show Me That You Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wants Robert to give himself unquestioningly to him. Will Robert do what Erik wants him to do? And what will Erik do to him if he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 of my special threesome with Erik being Marco's and Robert's master. Erik doesn't seem to be the dom in the first place because of his youth and his puppy face, but I do believe that there is more to him than just his sweet youth and his puppy face. So if you like dom!Erik, enjoy chapter 3 of this fic! :-)  
> This probably has to be considered as light BDSM and Marco likes to be spanked, but there will be nothing truly painfully like nipple clamps or something like that. This chapter is about trusting someone that much that you can let them be in charge and give yourself to them completely without holding back. This is about letting go and trust the one you love enough that they will be there for you and hold you if you need them.  
> Please, share your thoughts with me, because your feedback is truly important for me! :-)

Robert hears Erik's challenging words and for one moment, he is truly scared. He never found the thought of being spanked arousing and he has been a witness of the force Erik used when he spanked Marco with his leather belt. Marco still doesn't sit down on his deep red ass properly, he sits on his heels with his weight on his knees and not on his tortured butt, and Robert really doesn't want to be spanked. He knows that Marco craves for it and that's fine with him, but he himself doesn't feel any arousal by the thought of suffering pain during sex and he isn't sure about what Erik wants to do to him. Is he that kind of master getting off by torturing his boys? He surely is careful because Marco has to be fit on the pitch, but Robert was never a witness of what Erik did with him after Robert had left them and neither Marco, nor Erik have ever told him about what happens between them.

Erik waits for him to come to terms with his fears and his doubts with that incredible patience again, a patience no young man Robert has ever known has ever had, slapping his palm with the belt in this playful manner and watching him with his head tilted to the right side, the pink tip of his tongue peering out of his red mouth. Robert's cock twitches by this tempting sight and he finds himself craving for trusting Erik unquestioningly, even if it means that he will do something Robert won't find pleasurable, at all.

Robert has to face the truth: he is as much under the younger one's spell as Marco actually is and he will accept whatever Erik is in the mood to do to him. He shoots a quick glance at Marco to get a clue what their master is up to, but, Marco's face is unreadable apart from the devotion and love he feels for Erik and the absolute faith he has in the brunet.

Robert swallows and makes his decision. He told Erik that he wants to be his boy and he won't back away now. Trust is something that doesn't come naturally to Robert and it is something people Robert has to deal with have to earn, but, he is willing to trust Erik that he won't hurt him seriously and that he knows how far he can go. He draws in a shaky breath and locks eyes with the Dortmunder who is still watching him silently.

“Yes, I trust you, Erik,” he says hoarsely and he hates it that his voice is shaky and gives his fear away, because he wants to be the tough and self-confident guy and not the uncertain and self-conscious one, but there's nothing he can do about it and he trusts Erik and Marco enough that they won't laugh at him.

Erik doesn't laugh at him, at all, he gifts him with the sweet and sincere smile he normally reserves for Marco and kisses him tenderly while he wraps the blindfold around Robert's head, making sure that Robert won't be able to see anything. Robert trembles with fear and anticipation of what is coming next, letting himself be kissed, sensing instinctively that Erik wants him to be passive and just take what his master will do to him.

“Give me your hands, Robert,” Erik orders and Robert lifts his hand before his chest, feeling a little bit dizzy and disorientated because of his blinded vision. When he feels Erik wrapping the long leather belt around his wrists and fastening it to something over Robert's head, he gasps in surprise and he isn't sure whether he shall be relieved because Erik won't spank him with the belt, or scared because he is very effectively trapped now and unable to defend himself with his arms stretched over his head and his wrists tied together. It doesn't hurt and he can kneel comfortably on the bed, but still...

Erik's lips ghost soothingly over his face and he wraps his arms around Robert's waist, rocking him gently until Robert finally relaxes. “You thought that I would spank you, right?” he whispers into his ear as he kisses his way from his temple to Robert's stubbly cheek and Robert swallows and hesitantly nods his head. “And yet you were willing to take it if I had wanted to do that to you just like a good boy would obey his master's wishes,” the younger one praises him, his voice tender and soft against his skin.

“I trust you, Erik,” Robert croaks out, but he can't help the tiny flinch as Erik's thumb brushes over his trembling bottom lip. He feels so exposed and helpless, torn between his lust and arousal which are even stronger because he is at Erik's complete mercy, and his fear that Erik will hurt him seriously.

“No, you don't, Robert, not yet. But, that's okay, because you were willing to give it a try although you're still afraid that I could do to something you really don't want. You will learn to trust me. After tonight, you won't have any problems with trusting me any longer. You are my boy and you will do everything I'll tell you to do, but you'll never have to fear that I will hurt or harm you, Robert. I'll always take good care of my boys. I'm not that kind of master who finds it pleasurable to hurt the ones who belong to them. I know that you don't find the thought of suffering pain arousing and I would never spank you without you actually wanting me to do it, Robert.”

“You knew that?” Robert asks, although this question is rather stupid after what Erik told him about his apparently not so secret night with Mario. Erik doesn't mind though, his soft chuckle is truly amused while he caresses Robert's sweaty face. “Of course, Robert. It was written all over your face and really hard to dismiss. I want you to trust me and give yourself unquestioningly to me, but you don't have to fear that I will cause you any pain. But, you won't come until I give you permission to come and you will accept everything I'll do to you, though, understood?”

Robert swallows because he isn't sure about the 'not-coming-without-permission-part'. He is rock-hard and his cock aches and leaks pre-come despite his discomfort and fear, but he nods and clears his throat. “Understood, Erik.”

“Good. I told you that you can touch me tonight whenever you need to. You can't do that with your hands tied up that way and I want you to tell me whenever you feel the need to touch me. I will punish you if you won't tell me Robert, just because you want to be 'strong', is that clear?”

Robert bites his lip but nods again. “Yes, Erik,” he says and Erik rewards him with a chaste kiss.

“Good boy. Close your eyes now. You might find it useless because you can't see anything, but it will help you against the dizziness and with focusing on your feelings.”

Robert doesn't ask why Erik knows that his eyes are open although he can't see anything and he closes them without any protest or trying to betray his young master. It would be a useless undertaking though, because Robert is pretty sure that Erik would notice it if he tried. He is tensed again and breathes slowly in and out to relax, feeling nervous and anxious because Erik has moved away from him and remains silent now.

Robert doesn't know how much time has passed when the mattress he is kneeling on shifts and two pairs of hands touch him all of a sudden, warm hands caressing every centimeter of his skin. He can't hold back his startled and aroused moan as calloused palms glide over his abs and his chest muscles, over his spine and his shoulder blades, stroking and teasing and caressing, sometimes almost hard and rough and sometimes gentle and soft like feathers. Fingertips explore every valley and every hill of his torso tracing along the lines of his body and Robert moans and gasps with the sensation, trying to find out which pair of hands belongs to whom of his two incredible lovers.

Marco's hands are bigger and much more eager to drive him crazy with need, they pinch and roll his nipples between his sweaty fingertips until Robert mewls because of the delicious pain this treatment causes him, pleasure shooting along his spine and pooling in his groin with every twist and every pinch. He tries to arch into the touch, but there is not much room for him to move and those torturing hands move away from his chest every time he tries to get more friction and more sensation.

Erik's hands on his back are more gentle and reassuringly, rubbing tender circles and relaxing his tensed muscles. Robert can feel the defender's warm breath caressing his nape as Erik leans in to suck at his vulnerable throat from behind and leave his claim upon him. Robert tilts his head to the side to give his master better access. He was always the one leaving love bites and hickeys upon his fucking partners, and he is taken aback by his overwhelming desire and wish to be claimed and marked by the innocent looking young man who has him under his spell so thoroughly.

He doesn't know whether Marco acts on his own or if Erik gives him some silent orders what he wants his other boy to do because Erik and Marco don't speak, but when he feels Marco's hot mouth on his lips and a warm and wet tongue licking its way between the soft barrier and into the soft cavern hidden behind them, he wonders briefly how it can be that Marco kisses him just in the exact moment he craves so badly for being kissed, because Erik is still busied with marking him, his teeth biting into the smooth skin of his throat and his lips sucking on the spot where his pulse is pounding.

Robert is so damn hard that he wants to scream, which isn't possible with an agile and greedy tongue buried deep inside his mouth and claiming every spot and every place of it and all that comes out of his throat is a strangled moan that sounds suspiciously like a sob to his own ears. He is so hard and aching for what feels like hours and this although he came so hard and so good just one hour ago and he needs so badly to come that it threatens to drive him crazy. Marco's hands roam over his hips and his thighs now and Erik's right hand is kneading his backside and Robert's cock twitches helplessly, begging and hoping to be touched. Robert is pretty sure though that this won't happen soon and he squirms as he feels the salty evidence of his need slowly rolling down on his throbbing shaft, cooling down on its way along his poor cock and making it sticky and uncomfortably slick. Marco swallows his needy and pleading whimpers and Robert tries to focus on his kiss because he fears that he will come untouched if he won't have something to distract him from the pain his unfulfilled desire makes him feel, especially with the sensation of Erik's clever fingers caressing the sweaty cleft between his ass cheeks.

The lack of air makes him feel dizzy again and his lust-fogged mind is spinning with the overwhelming experience of being caressed by four ardent hands and two hot mouths while kneeling blinded and tied up on a large bed. Just when he thinks that he will black out, Marco pulls away from his swollen lips and Robert gasps for air. Erik lets go of his abused throat and the heavy throbbing of his master's claim mark helps him to concentrate of the rather hard task of breathing evenly and slowly instead of hyperventilating. Both men have moved away from him and Robert feels lost and empty all of a sudden, searching for a way to make them go on with what they were doing to them. But they don't and Robert pulls desperately at the belt tying his wrists to some kind of ring hanging down from the ceiling. He hadn't noticed this item before, but to be honest, he was to busied with other things to look at the ceiling while fucking Marco.

Robert groans with frustration because Erik and Marco still do nothing. They are close enough that Robert can feel their presence and the warmth radiating from their naked bodies, but not close enough to touch him. He needs them, he needs their hands on his aching body and the reassurance of their mouths, and Robert doesn't understand why Erik doesn't seem to know that and stays away from him. Erik seemingly knows everything about him, so why the hell does he not touch him again?

Another desperate sob escapes his lips, one single word that could be considered as “Please!” and Erik's gentle voice startles him after the heavy silence. The younger one speaks quietly but Robert's other senses are oversensitive because of his current blindness and he flinches as Erik asks him almost tenderly, but with a sharp undertone: “Please, what, Robert? This is about trust, remember? I told you to trust me, but you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what you need. Do you really fear that I won't give it to you, Robert?”

This time, Robert sobs with relief. Okay, Erik wants a proof of his trust and he was simply too much out of his mind with need to realize it, because Robert isn't used to ask for the things he needs. He is used to getting what he needs and wants all by himself and trusting anybody else enough to ask them and let them help him is something he has to learn by now.

“Erik please, I need to feel you, to touch you. Can you please touch me, hold me?” he croaks out between his ragged breathing and it doesn't take a second and Erik is there, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Of course, Robert,” he whispers softly into his ear. “I'll give you what you need, you just have to ask me. You are my boy and I'll always see to your needs.” Robert buries his face in the warm and fragrant crook of his neck and relaxes gratefully. The ache of his unfulfilled desire is still burning in his groin, but it is bearable now that Erik holds him close and murmurs tender words in his ear. Robert doesn't really understand what he is saying, but the tenderness in the younger one's voice is all he needs to hear to feel comforted and soothed.

This time, it is Erik kissing him while Marco embraces him from behind, dabbing sweet kisses on his back. When his big hand moves between his butt cheeks, Robert spreads his legs willingly. It has been a while since he last has bottomed for someone and it wasn't as pleasurable as it should have been, but Robert doesn't hesitate for even one tiny second because he craves to be taken by either Erik himself or his other boy Marco. He craves and wants to give himself unquestioningly to them tonight, to show them how much he needs them and he also knows that nothing else will satisfy the painful desire burning deep inside his body.

Erik kisses him the entire time while Marco prepares him gently and thoroughly, his hands with the long and elegant fingers cupping Robert's face as the brunet passionately plunders his mouth with his lips, his teeth and his tongue. Robert kisses him back with all he has to give and it distracts him from the slight discomfort and pain Marco's preparation makes him feel. But Robert welcomes the burning in his ass as long as it means that he can feel either Erik's or Marco's cock deep inside his empty hole. Erik is close enough to his groin that Robert can feel his new erection and he really hopes that his master will be the one taking him tonight, although Marco's wonderful dick pressing eagerly against his thigh is as perfect and beautiful as Erik's and would have been the one Robert would have preferred if one had asked him a few hours ago.

“He is ready for you, Erik,” Marco finally says as he pulls his fingers out and the sudden emptiness makes Robert groan and whimper. He tugs at the belt again, wishing that Erik would free him so he could touch his two lovers, but he doesn't say anything because he knows that this is the one wish Erik will deny him. Robert isn't supposed to touch and act on his own. Tonight, he is only supposed to take whatever Erik and Marco will give him, to surrender unquestioningly and to feel and give in to the sensation of their touches and caresses.

Robert bites his lip as Erik lets go of his mouth tingling from the ardent onslaught, because the sudden coldness after Erik's warm embraces increases the pain of his arousal and he squeezes his eyes firmly shut to keep the turmoil of his whirling emotions at bay. He heaves a relieved sigh as he feels Erik behind him and spreads his legs wider, not wondering any longer why he can tell despite his blinded vision who is Erik and who is Marco. It is not only their different male scent or the size of their hands, he even can tell it when they several inches away from him and he takes it as a sign that he truly belongs to them now, because he couldn't have sensed it during one of their previous encounters if he had been blinded, that much he knows for sure.

“I'll make you mine now, Robert,” Erik tells him firmly and his raw voice sends shivers all over Robert's body. “Fuck yes, do it, Erik!” he grinds out through gritted teeth and Erik chuckles, this wonderful warm and cheerful boyish laughter Robert is addicted to and which could make him come just from listening to it.

Erik strokes his flanks while he brings himself into the right position, a teasing caress meant to remind Robert on who is the one in charge. “Just remember, my dear Robert. You will hold back and not come until I tell you to come. I will have to punish you if you won't obey my order. So show me that you are a good boy and deserve my faith in you that you will be able to hold back just like Marco does.”

“Yes, Erik. I will hold back until you give me permission to come,” Robert hurries to say, because he thinks that this can't be that hard. Robert never had problems with coming too soon whenever he bottomed for anyone, quite the opposite. He is sensitive to the stimulation of his prostrate like every other man, but Erik would have to hit it with every thrust and Robert doesn't think that this will happen. Marco most likely won't be allowed to touch him and Robert is confident that he can prove himself to his master.

Erik chuckles again, proving to Robert that he knows exactly what's going on in his mind, pushing slowly in and the sensation of feeling the younger one entering him without the thin layer of latex pulls a startled moan from the Pole. “I told you that I will make you mine, didn't I, Robert? I will fill you with my seed and make sure that you won't ever forget who is your master. Don't worry about catching some bad disease, I would never do that to you.”

Damn it, the hoarsely given promise of Erik taking him without condom, claiming and filling him almost pushes him over the edge and Robert groans as he struggles to not come just from the sensation of Erik breaching his puckered hole and filling his emptiness, stretching his tight channel to its limits with his impressive manhood.

To make it even 'worse', Erik gives one single order to Marco that wrecks Robert from head to toe as the harsh words make their way to his ear: “Suck him, Marco and do it thoroughly!”

Shit, shit, shit! How is he supposed to not come with being totally at Erik's and Marco's mercy – Erik's gorgeous cock pounding into him and Marco's hot and wet mouth around his own oh so hard and aching dick that needs to explode so badly?

“Do. Not. Come. Robert!” Erik murmurs into his ear. “Surrender to me and show me that you are my good boy. You have to wait until I'll tell you to come.” Robert only groans, shivering heavily as Erik sucks on the deep purple claiming mark on his throat again while he begins to thrust into him in earnest now, pulling almost out and pushing all the way in in rolling movements - and oh, what a surprise – he of course finds Robert's sweet spot with the first hard thrust.

Robert feels as if he burns from the inside, the flames of his desire and need licking every cell of his tortured body as he is trapped between the two other men with Erik battering his prostrate mercilessly and pinching softly his hard nipples and Marco's skilled mouth wrapped around his leaking poor cock, literally screaming for release, sucking and licking until Robert can't hold back his screams and mewls any longer.

He promised himself that he wouldn't beg for release, but he does it now and he can feel hot tears streaming all over his cheeks, moistening the heavy garment of the blindfold as they well up in his eyes and roll over his flushed skin unhindered. “Erik, please, let me come, please, I need to come!” Erik kisses his cheek soothingly as he declines his wish. “Not yet, Robert, you have to wait a little while longer. Be a good boy and hold back for me, just a little while longer,” he murmurs, gently wiping his tears away.

Crying is some kind of release and helps him as he fights desperately against the all consuming need to just let go and come hard, but Erik has told him not to come and he won't disappoint his master, no way, and so he fights and struggles, losing all track of time as he surrenders to the younger one and lets the sensation of Erik's relentless pummeling and Marco's ardent ministration wash over him, reducing his world to the spot deep inside him where Erik hits him again and again and the spot where Marco's mouth is enclosing him and sucking his aching and steel hard dick with hollowed cheeks.

Erik's words almost don't cut through the fog of lust and need in his brain and he isn't sure whether to believe his ringing ears or not as the defender suddenly says: “You can let go now, both of you. Marco, you will come for me, untouched. Robert, come for me – now!”

And Robert does. He let go of everything and his scream is echoing loudly in the with pheromones and sex thick air as he spurts his painful ecstasy into the perfect mouth in fast jets, feeding the blond winger shaking through his own release as Marco obeys his master's orders and comes untouched just from sucking Robert off with his semen until he is sure that he will black out from the longest and most intensive orgasm he has ever had. Marco swallows and sucks, gulps and sucks again until Robert is completely empty and spent, drained of everything, even his thoughts. The belt keeps him from falling down and the firm grip of Marco's big hands on his hips steady him as his kneels buckle and he shudders through his aftermath.

The warm waves of utter satisfaction roll through him in times to the hot wetness Erik spills deep inside him, marking and claiming him not only with his mouth still latched onto his throat, but also with his hot seed and his scent he leaves all over his back as he presses his shivering body close to Robert. “You're mine now!” he growls deep in his throat as he stills his movements and Robert's throat tightens because he so wants to be Erik's and belong to him like Marco belongs to him.

“Yes, I am yours, Erik,” he croaks out and he is not ashamed of the tears rolling over his cheeks again, because they are tears of joy and happiness. Since his father died, Robert has searched for a place where he truly belongs, for a place he can call his home. Now he knows that he has found his home and that his home is not a special place, but two astonishing young men who have won his heart and his trust. Two young men he can be himself with and let go without having to fear that they won't accept him. Two young men who love him and whom he can love back with all his heart: Erik, the young defender who is his master now and Marco, Erik's boy.

“I've got you, Robert,” Erik says, gently pulling out of his tender hole and circling him, embracing him firmly while Marco unties his hands and loosens the blindfold. Robert sobs and wraps his arms around the younger one's neck, burying his face on his shoulder because the dimmed light hurts his very sensitive eyes. His arms ache from being stretched over his head for so long, but it is a good ache and Marco's skilled fingers massaging the kinks out of his shoulder blades ease the tension and the slight pain from the stretching.

Erik holds him and rocks him and it feels natural to cling to the younger one for dear life and cry his heart out just like Marco has done about one and half an hours ago. He didn't fully understand him back then, but now he does. He understands why Marco, the strong leader of his team in hard times and the role model and idol of so many footballers and even more fans needs a place where he can be 'weak' and let go without having to be ashamed or afraid and he also understands why it is so easy and natural for Erik, the young and sweet and innocent looking defender with the boyish puppy face to give the older one what he needs.

Erik grew up with a loving family on a safe place and he always knew that he was loved and would always have a place where he could return to. He might be young, but he is self-confident and strong-willed and his authority isn't forced or feigned, at all but his true nature.

Robert is older than Erik and he was forced to grow up and take care of himself very early, hiding his uncertainty behind confidence and his true feelings behind an impassive or carefree mask. He tried to be the strong and self-confident idol and role model more oftentimes than he can count and it is an utter relief to simply let go and cry. He allows his master to hold him and his tears to flow freely as he cries for what he has lost and for what he has found and when he is done, he is completely spent and exhausted down to his bones from everything Erik pushed him through: from his total submission and giving up control for the first time in his life, from his breathtaking ecstasy and his tears after wards.

When he finally raises his head from the brunet's wet shoulder to look at him with a blotchy face and red and swollen eyes, Erik simply does what every good master would do when their boy needs them:

He kisses him gently and smiles at him before he carefully lowers him down on the mattress and wraps himself protectively around him. Marco spoons him from behind and pulls the covers up over his shivering body, a heavy and solid weight pressing against his back and warming his cold frame.  
Erik tenderly strokes his wet cheeks and presses another comforting kiss on his temple before he says: “You did well, Robert. You proved to me that you are worthy and willing to be my boy and that you trust me. You will never have to be afraid of trusting me again. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be there when you wake up and whenever you need me, I promise you.”

And Robert does as he's been told, because a good boy follows his master's orders and does what his master wants him to do. He sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in chapter 4? :-)


	4. Don't Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gave himself unquestioningly to Erik and became his boy. That doesn't mean that everything is easy now. Quite the opposite, how he has to experience the next day after waking up. Will he really be able to obey Erik's orders even if he might hate some of them? And has Erik really told him the truth when he said that Robert was Marco's first man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was planed as a one shot when I needed to sort some things out. It turned out to be quite a monster, especially this chapter. I also seem to be unable to write a multi-chapter PWP, because this chapter proves that I failed, tons of thinking and talking and only little sex. I'm not sorry for that, though, because this chapter most likely is the most important chapter to make things clear or at least clearer.
> 
> I also want to explain some things for those of you who expected something else from this story:
> 
> It never was meant as the 'classical' threesome with three men having simple sex. It is also not the 'classical' BDSM-story with 'sub-spaces' and 'dom-spaces' and punishment by using physical pain and sex-toys like cock-rings, nipple clamps and other 'nice' things, because I do could write that If needed, but it wouldn't get the message through. The spanking scene with Marco is the only physical pain I write about in some of my fics and it is similar to someone tiring themselves out by running or doing other sports (boxing) until every bone hurts if they feel angry and need to get rid of their distress. The crying is another way to release tension and is welcomed and needed.  
> This is a story about trying to find out who you truly are and what you truly need. It is a story about hidden and suppressed desires and feelings, a story about living a feigned life which isn't the life you want to live, but that you think you have to live - like every gay footballer has to do nowadays. I went from the 'simply gay' a little bit further, because threesome relationships and older, 'stronger' footballers surrendering to a younger innocently looking one is even more a taboo than 'just' being gay would be and this is the story of one of my favoite boys finding the courage to live the life he truly wants to live against all odds, nothing more, nothing less.  
> For all the Durmeus-shipper: There won't be exclusive sweet moments between Marco and Erik, because this is Robert's story. There probably will be a story with Marco being the main character, so you will get your Durmeus-moments.  
> I know that most of the readers and writers in this fandom see Erik simply as the young 'weak' innocent submissive, but being called by Löw and becoming a world champion after only one season in the first Bundesliga and with twenty-one doesn't happen to such guys and puppy faces are just the facade and tells you nothing about the character. I do believe that there is much more to Erik than most of us give him credit for. Apart from that, I do like to try something new and play with my characters. I do like Robert being the tough guy in control, but I have to admit that I love this special Robert much more and the same goes for Erik.  
> Marco surely is a natural born leader, he showed his potential when he played for Mönchengladbach and he does it with Dortmund and the national team. He is the one making the difference and he surely will become captain of his team some day. But that doesn't mean necessarily that he has to be the same way in a relationship. Allowing yourself to be 'weak' some times and accept help and guidance is actually a strength only few people really have.
> 
> So, this was all I have to say for now, I do hope that I could get the message of this story through.
> 
> Enjoy reading this monster of a chapter, I hope all the talking and thinking won't be too boring.

When Robert wakes up, everything is completely blank for one moment of disorientation and dizziness. He is surrounded by warmth and the smell of sleep, sex and the thick air of a room that could need some fresh air and it takes him some time to remember the happenings of the last night.

He is at Marco's place. In the bedroom where they have fucked so many times. Robert doesn't even know whether this is the bedroom Marco and Erik normally use for sleeping or if it's a special room only meant for fucking. It surely isn't the official guestroom, not with the ring hanging from the ceiling to tie someone up and the mirror and the chair where Erik normally sits watching Marco and Robert fucking.

Robert neither moves, nor opens his eyes, listening carefully out for himself to find out how he feels the morning after this so special night when he eventually became Erik's other boy. He tries to remember the last time he has slept as long, peacefully and deep as he has slept after the previous night that has changed his life so thoroughly but fails. He also tries to remember the last time he has felt as happy and safe and content as he feels right now, but fails again. He is a little bit sore in all the right places and the memory of his incredible orgasm sends a happy shiver of arousal over his spine and lights up a little flame of warmth and longing deep in his belly. He sighs wistfully because he lies alone in the large bed without his master and the master's other boy wrapped around him, but either Erik or Marco has tucked him in the covers and he still can smell their wonderful scent on the pillows.

A silent laughter catches his attention and Robert finally opens his eyes, blinking against the bright sunlight shining through the only half closed curtains.

The sight greeting his searching eyes is breathtaking.

Erik sits close to him on the rumpled bed, leaned comfortably against the headboard with a thick and heavy book in his lap. The young defender wears only a pair of sweatpants and Robert licks his lips as he drinks in the beautiful sight in front of him.

Erik's hair is tousled and ruffled from his sleep in a very tempting way, reminding Robert of their wonderful night, and his lips are still red and slightly swollen from their passionate kisses. His from sleep rosy cheeks give the other one's youth away because they are still as softly rounded as only children's or teenager's cheeks can be and Robert's cock twitches as one of the sweet dimples peers out of its hiding place in this perfect little hill as Erik now smiles mischievously at him. The smile that always makes golden sparkles dance in the brunet's hazel-green eyes and that does incredible things to him.

God, how he loves this young man who is now his master.

The realization of the depth of his emotions for the younger one leaves him breathless and tingling. Robert gulps dryly for air and smiles back, shyly and a little bit uncertain.

“You are still there,” he says, slapping inwardly himself for his stupidity. He wanted to say something else, at least 'good morning', maybe even utter an embarrassingly romantic love confession, but the dark-haired Pole is so overwhelmed by the love filling every cell of his body that his mind is blank and he simply can't find the right words that would describe what he truly feels.

Erik's smile becomes tenderly. “Of course, Robert,” he answers softly. “I promised you that I would be there when you'll wake up this morning last night.”

Robert swallows again, because he must have slept very long, judging by the bright sunlight shining into the bedroom, it looks more like noon than like morning.

“I seemed to have slept pretty long. I would have understood it if you hadn't waited for me to wake up,” he mumbles although this isn't true. He would have been very disappointed if he had woken up alone in their bed after this night.

Erik's eyes and his slightly mockingly raised eyebrow tell him that the young defender has seen through his lie, but the Dortmunder only replies: “You needed your sleep, Robert. What kind of master would I be if I let my boy alone after he has given himself to me unquestioningly for the first time and needs me to get through all of these new emotions and experiences?”

Robert doesn't know what he shall answer to that, because before last night, he has never been anybody else's boy and he is still not quite sure what being Erik's boy really means and includes. He reaches out because he needs the reassurance of bodily contact all of a sudden, but stops in the middle of his movement, his hand hovering over the garment of Erik's loose sweatpants.

Erik told him that he could touch him whenever he needed it, but that was last night. Robert had noticed before he became Erik's boy when he fucked Marco in the younger one's presence, that Marco never touched his master without permission. Sometimes, he asked for it and sometimes, it was only a look of his eyes, but Marco never touched him without being allowed to do it. The night is over and he certainly has to ask for permission now, as well.

He looks up at Erik with pleading eyes, hoping that his gaze will be all he needs to get his master's permission. But Erik only looks back without saying a word or nodding his head and his eyes tell Robert that he'd better not touch him without actually having asked for it.

Robert bites his lip as he struggles with his longing to feel Erik and draw comfort out of his touch and his wish to be the unmoved and strong tough guy who doesn't need anyone and who can do everything on his own.

This is his next lesson about trust and being a good boy and Robert hates it because he knows that Erik knows him so well after this short amount of time and that he is so right with what he's doing. How can such a young man be so wise and self-confident, so strong like the huge oak tree standing near the house where Robert grew up and to which he came when he was sad and felt lonely, climbing it and hiding in its large green treetop?

Robert knows that he has to learn to trust other people and that he has to learn to ask for the things he needs and can't get on his own, but it is a painful lesson and Robert is still so confused and uncertain about his own desires and needs. His eyes silently beg for mercy, and Erik's strict face softens with the sympathy he feels for the striker who is his boy now, too, but he doesn't begin to totter and after one more minute, Robert eventually manages to croak out: “Erik, can I touch you, please?”

Erik's smile floods him with new warmth and the pride he suddenly feels because he has been a good boy makes his heart flip. “Of course, Robert. Come here,” Erik says and his voice is tender and filled with joy and pride about his boy's courage, because he knows how much it has cost Robert to ask this simple question. Robert crawls over to the place where Erik is sitting and lays his head in the younger one's lap, wrapping his arm around Erik's long legs. He nuzzles his thigh and inhales deeply the brunet's wonderful scent, drinking it in and when Erik begins to gently comb his own messy hair with his fingers, he closes his eyes in pure bliss.

“I will never decline your wish when you need to touch me, Robert,” Erik tells him softly, but with a serious and strict undertone. “There will be things I'll have to deny you even if you ask me, but I will never reject you when you need to feel me. I would never do that to my boys.”

Robert knows that he is nosy and probably kind of jealous, but he can't help but ask: “Did Marco have to learn the same lesson? Was it as hard for him as it is for me? Did you do the same to him?” Robert is very aware of the fact that he is playing with fire and he really expects Erik to become angry and push him away, but the fingers steadily threading through his hair don't still their tender stroking and Erik's other hand rubs soothing circles on his back as he says: “You know that I won't tell you that, right? I know how hard it is for you and I won't punish you this time, but I will do it the next time if you'll ever ask me such a question again.”

His voice is calm and still gentle but Robert doesn't believe for one second that the young man won't do what he has told him and he snuggles closer and buries his nose in Erik's pants. “I'm sorry,” he murmurs and he means that. Only one day ago, he would have been angry or defiant and telling himself that he has all right to know about Marco's struggles, but he knows that Erik is right not to tell him about Marco's first night as his boy. He doesn't want Erik to tell Marco about their talk, either, and although he wants Marco to be with them and truly cares about the blond, but he is glad and happy to have some time alone with Erik.

“I sent him away for a couple of hours. I knew that you would need some time alone with me, Robert and Marco knew that, too and accepted it.”

Erik's words startle him because he is sure that he hasn't spoken his words out loud, but maybe, his body language gave him away. Erik chuckles his wonderful warm laughter as he feels Robert flinch.

“You are much easier to read than you want to believe, Robert. It is understandable that you feel unsure and jealous This is all new to you and you are jealous of me because you want Marco and of Marco because you have to share me with him. You will learn that you don't have to be jealous. Plus, you have my permission to ask Marco what you need to know. He is the one who should tell you about his first night as my boy. It is his decision to make what he wants to tell you and what not as much as it will be yours to make what you will tell him about today. You are my boys and you are equal. I expect you to get along with him and the same goes for him. Neither of you will have to fear that I could prefer the other one and love him more. There might be times when he'll need me more than you, but there will also be times when you'll need me more just like you do it right now. Apart from that, I know that you care deeply for him and he cares about you, as well. You need him like you need me and that's okay, Robert, don't fight it, only because it isn't common in our society. Just accept your feelings, they are good and right.”

Robert considers that for a while, his fingers stroking Erik's thigh over the sweatpants. He can feel the strong muscles working under his hand and he smiles smugly when Erik's breath hitches in his throat. “Thank you, Erik,” he finally says thoughtfully. “That I'm allowed to talk to Marco, I mean.”

“Of course, you can. It is important for both of you and will strengthen your bond,” Erik replies, caressing Robert's stubbly cheek. Robert moans, his hand unconsciously reaching out for his new awakened arousal.

“Don't. Do. That. Robert!” Erik's suddenly very hard voice cuts through the thick air like a knife and Robert jerks away from him, staring disbelievingly at him.

“W-w-what? But I...” Robert stammers, totally taken aback by Erik's sudden change. The younger one has narrowed his eyes and looks strictly at him, his sensitive lips pressed to a thin line. “I didn't allow you to touch yourself. You are not supposed to find any kind of sexual release during the next days after your experience yesterday Robert. You won't have an orgasm until I give you my permission to have one, Robert. You will neither come while being together with Marco and me, nor when you're alone and want to jerk off. You went through a lot last night and this experience you made is far too precious, strong and intensive to devalue it with a too early and less intensive encounter.”

Erik's voice is quiet, but it has a steely underlayer Robert has never heard before and when Erik presses him gently but firmly back into his lap, he struggles to get away from him. Erik simply keeps his hand on his shoulder and after a few seconds of fighting, Robert gives up and buries his face in Erik's lap, biting his lip to keep his confusion, anger and disappointment at bay.

“But, it will be hurting, Erik!” he pleads, his voice muffled by the soft cotton of Erik's pants. “You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me!”

“A few days of sexual abstinence won't hurt you,” Erik says gently as he starts to stroke Robert's hair rhythmically again. “Do you really want to cheapen your unquestioning surrender to me as my boy by chasing after the next quick release, Robert?”

Robert groans frustrated. “If you put it that way!” he complains whining, knowing that he sounds like a defiant child. Erik chuckles truly amused and tenderly and Robert knows that he is lost. He will do everything Erik is determined to push him through just to hear him laughing again. “The memory is only so arousing, Erik, please!” he tries nonetheless.

“I hope so,” Erik snorts ironically. “No one said that it would be easy. Quite the opposite. It is supposed to be hard for you, but you need to go through this to learn where your place is in the future. You are my boy and you promised me to do what I'll tell you to do, Robert. So be my good boy and promise me that you won't jerk off when you're alone, Robert!” he demands and Robert makes a rumbling and annoyed noise. “How will you know whether I will do it nonetheless or maybe not and be a good 'boy' when you're not there to control me?” he can't help but ask as frustrated and confused he is right now. He loves Erik and he wants to be his boy, but it is so hard to let a younger one and less experienced footballer be in charge of him.

To his surprise, Erik doesn't tell him that he will know it in either way, although Robert is pretty sure that Erik certainly will know it if he'll break his promise and furtively jerks off - because he seems to know everything about him, even more than he himself knows about his needs and desires. Erik doesn't push him away, he simply bends down to him, kissing his hair and asking gently: “Do you really want to start our relationship by betraying me and lying to me, Robert? Would you really do that to me for a short moment's pleasure?”

Robert swallows desperately against the sudden huge lump in his throat. “No, I don't want that, Erik. But, after tomorrow, when I will be far away in Munich again, craving for you... maybe I will be too weak and jerk off then...”

“And you'd rather lie to me instead of telling me the truth if you did that, Robert?” Erik inquires tenderly, kissing him again.

Damn it! Robert hasn't expected this to be so hard, this morning to be so rough after their wonderful and so special night. He draws in a shaky breath as blinks against the tears in his eyes.

“I want you to be proud of me. I don't want to disappoint you!” he sobs and Erik pulls him up and embraces him, letting Robert cry on his shoulder again. Robert is still naked and Erik wears only his pants and Robert's tears fall on Erik's warm and fragrant skin. Robert clings to the younger one, shaking, while Erik rocks him, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“The only thing that could really hurt me and disappoint me would be you lying to me. You being in need and giving in to your desire against my wishes wouldn't make me happy, but I could understand that. We would talk about it and I would maybe have to punish you, but you telling me about your failure without fear and hesitation would make me proud and happy of my good boy, and it surely would make things easier to forgive. But you lying to me because you don't trust me enough to tell me the truth would make me sad and feeling very disappointed. It is your choice though, Robert. I will know if you'll jerk of without my permission and I will also know if you'll try to hide that from me. I could make you promise to me that you will never lie to me, but I know human nature well enough to know that such a promise is hardly to keep. Apart from that, I'd rather you telling me the truth freely and not because I forced you to do it with such a promise. I'd rather trust you that you will make the right decision and not lie to me, Robert.”

Robert can't believe his ears. Can this trust-thing really be that simple? He feels new hope and is about to open his mouth and promise the younger one everything, but there is one question he has to ask before he finally accepts his new role. “Will you do that every time in the future, Erik?” he whispers brokenly. “Will you always rule my entire life and tell me what to eat, when to sleep and when I'm allowed to masturbate and when I'm not allowed to do it when I'm alone without you?”

Erik kisses his temple and his lips are soft and lovingly. “Of course not, darling,” he murmurs against his wet cheek and the pet name Robert would never have accepted coming from another man before doesn't sound wrong or weird, but wonderful and reassuringly. “You are a grown up man and I trust you to take care of yourself and make the right decisions. But, you became my boy last night and there are a lot of things you have to realize and to come to terms with. I know that you always considered yourself as the tough guy who doesn't need anybody else and the one being the dominant part in a relationship. The change started before last night, but you didn't want to see the truth for a rather long time and you need me to guide you through all of this and tell you what's best for you during the next couple of weeks. Plus, you need to learn that I am your master and that you'll have to obey my orders and to trust me. Therefore, you will do what I'll tell you to do until I'm sure that you have learned your lesson and are comfortable in your new life. The sooner you'll accept that the sooner I'll can loosen the reins, Robert. You can call me any time you need me and talk to me. You can tell me how you feel and what you want or need, but I will be the one deciding what will be the best for you during the next days because you are my boy and I promised to take care of you.”

Robert embraces the brunet as tightly as he is able to without strangling him and Erik lets him, hugging him and rocking him as the older one struggles with his overwhelming feelings.

“I love you, Erik, I love you so!” he blurts out because he can't hold back these words any longer, no matter how hard it always was for him to admit his feelings to someone.

“I know, Robert. I love you, too,” Erik whispers back, tenderly, taking his face in his hands and looking him deep in his teary eyes. Robert smiles shakily and when he leans in, Erik kisses him softly and passionately at the same time. The kiss gets more heated rather quickly as Robert responds to it desperately, laying all his love into it. His desire is burning in his body and he craves for release, but he finally knows that Erik is right and that he needs to surrender to him and stay abstinent, although he is pretty sure that the memory of the previous night will drive him crazy with need and longing whenever he'll think of it. But, he needs Erik and he wants to be his boy more than he wants a quick sexual release; and he also doesn't want to live this life with brief encounters and cheap and unsatisfying sex any longer. He wants to have what Marco has and he needs Erik and Marco in his life just like he needs to breathe. He won't ask for release and he won't jerk off without permission, no matter whether it will be killing him or not.

“I promise you, Erik, I promise you to do as you say and that I won't jerk off. And I don't want to lie to you. I love you and I won't disappoint you,” he gasps out as Erik finally lets go of his bruised lips and his master rewards him with his wonderful breathtaking smile. Robert wants to crawl inside him, to become his and to take him in completely, and the next thing he does is listening to his own desperate begging:

“Erik, please, I need to feel you, to taste you. Please, let me blow you, please! I won't come, I promise you, but please, I need to... I need you, please, Erik!” he sobs and Erik makes 'sh-sh'-noises and soothes him with sweet kisses on his face. “Not for me, only for you, please, let me do that for you!” Robert begs and he can't remember the last time he has needed something so badly, trembling with the fear that Erik will reject him and tell him that he isn't allowed to do what he has to do to not lose himself and simply die right now.

“It's okay, darling, hush, everything's fine, just do it,” Erik encourages him and he hasn't finished his sentence when Robert is crouching between his legs, pulling impatiently at the waistband of Erik's pants, The defender doesn't wear briefs and Robert pushes his sweatpants down over his hips and buries his face in Erik's pubic hair, inhaling deeply his beloved scent with big gulps. He nuzzles the defender's half-hard erection and moans as one tiny drop of pre-come drips out of the slit and moistens his cheek. God, he needs this, he needs to do this more than he has ever needed anything else and he dabs feverish kisses all over the skin within reach of his lips and licks a trace along the hardening shaft, grasping Erik's hips to feel every move and every shiver he can pull from his wonderful master. He craves to hear him moan and feel his shudder and he wants Erik to feed him with his seed and mark him again. The perfect and gorgeous cock is fully erect now and Robert opens his mouth and swallows him as deep as he can, too needy and impatient to go slow.

Erik has started to stroke his hair again, a silent and gentle praise for his boy's wish to pleasure him. Robert hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down on the throbbing length frantically, feeling dazed and dizzy and he locks out the world outside completely as he focuses only on his task to suck his beloved master off and make him squirm and shout with pleasure. Nothing has ever felt so perfect and he dwells in the Dortmunder's tempting unique scent and the soft moans and gasps his ardent ministration pulls from him. He is rock hard and aching, but he won't come because he has promised his master not to come and it is fine with him. Robert trusts his master with his heart that he knows what's best for him, because he is far too confused, tensed and unsure to know it himself and it is so freeing and such a relief to let somebody else be in charge and take the lead that he almost can't believe it that it took him so long to get where he is now: crouching on his knees between his master's legs, sucking him off and letting the younger one take care of him.

Robert doesn't know how much time has past until he finally senses Erik getting close, licking and sucking and biting and swirling his tongue to pleasure the young man he loves with all his heart. Erik moans again and his legs trapped underneath Robert tremble, but his hand stroking Robert's hair is gentle and never rough, not even as he comes hard in Robert's mouth, shooting his semen in fast jets deep down Robert's throat. Robert swallows eagerly every drop Erik is willing to feed him with and he clenches his hands around Erik's hips as his own desire and need threatens to burn him from the inside, but the defender doesn't complain or flinch although there will be bruises later. He simply lets Robert lying curled up in his lap with his nose nuzzling his damp pubic hair when it is finally over, stroking his hair all the while and humming softly as he gives Robert the time he needs to pull himself together again.

“It's hurting, Erik,” he whimpers, and Erik's soft voice is full of sympathy and understanding as he replies: “I know darling. But, it will be better soon, I promise you. Do you really want me to be a weak master, giving in to you whenever you'll beg for something? Is that really what you want? A master you can manipulate and play tricks on, Robert?”

Robert only shakes his head, clenching his fingers in the sweatpants pooling around Erik's knees. They most likely look rather ridiculous like this with Erik sitting there naked and with his pants around his knees and Robert's face buried in his crotch, but it's not as if anybody would watch them right now and Robert need this skin-to skin contact where Erik's scent is the strongest to smell and Erik obviously doesn't care about the way they look like, either, because he only keeps on stroking his hair until Robert finally relaxes a little bit.

“You're doing so fine, darling, just breathe in and out with me,” he encourages him and the striker does, breathing in and out in time to Erik's deep and even breaths until his aching arousal finally becomes bearable.

“Fuck, my life will be ruled by ice-cold showers during the next days!” he chuckles weakly when he is able to form proper sentences again and Erik chuckles, too, bending down to kiss his hair. “It won't be that bad, Robert, I'm sure about that,” he says with tender and a little bit mocking amusement, wriggling to get his pants back over his ass when Robert allows him to move.

“Hrmpf!” Is the only answer Robert can come up with, sitting beside the Dortmunder and leaning against Erik's shoulder. “Uh, wow, heavy stuff for a boy of only twenty-two years,” he states, eyeing the book Erik has taken from the nightstand where he had put it earlier again. Erik snorts, shooting him a sidelong glance. “I'm pretty sure that you read it, Robert,” he says and Robert smiles wistfully. “Yes, I did. But not in German. I'm sure that you're the only German footballer who has ever read 'War and Peace'!”

“It's not as if German footballers read only 'Kicker' or 'BILD', Robert!” Erik tells him off and Robert chuckles again, snuggling close to his beloved master. “Do you like it?” he asks drowsily, closing his eyes and Erik makes an approving sound. “Hmmh. I do like it. My great-grandmother told the story to me with her own words and I always wanted to read it myself,” Erik replies absentmindedly and Robert nods his head. “Yes, that explains a lot,” he agrees. For a while he sits there with closed eyes listening to the soft rustling of the book pages when a sudden thought strikes him. He has never questioned this important matter before, but right now, he can't believe that he was so naive and just accepted the younger one's word.

“You lied to me, too, Erik!” he accuses him, jerking away and glancing reproachfully at him. Erik lowers the heavy book in his lap and watches him attentively. “And which lie would that have been, Robert?” he asks and his doesn't sound angry, only curiously.

“You told me that I was the one taking Marco's virginity. That I was the only one who had ever had him!” he says, remembering what he felt the previous evening when Marco was riding him, the pride and his possessiveness he had felt because he was Marco's first man. But, with the insight and knowledge he now has, he can't believe that this is true any longer.

Erik neither flinches, nor lowers his eyes as he looks back. “Yes, and that's the truth, Robert. I never possessed him that way.”

Robert blinks. “Uh. Not? But, he is your boy and you surely claimed him and...”

Erik shakes his head. “No, I didn't. Not that way, Robert.”

Robert frowns, chewing on his lip. “But... Why?”

Erik smiles and for the first time, he seems to be unsure and sad. It's only for a tiny moment Robert can see those emotions flickering over his face before the calm mask is back in place.

“Because Marco never wanted it, Robert,” he simply says and this truly takes Robert totally by surprise.

“Not? But, he loves you so much! He is utterly devoted to you!” is all he manages to bring out and Erik smiles a little bit melancholy.

“Yes, he does and he is. But, he is also crazy in love with you. Has ever been right from the beginning when he first laid his eyes on you before we both met. He always wanted you to be his first man and he asked me not to take him until you would be my boy, too,” Erik says and Robert feels a sudden lump in his throat, because he fell in love with the blond winger right at first sight, too, but only when he knew that Erik was his lover and his master, he could allow himself to come closer to him, because he could pretend that way that it was only casual sex and not making love. How could anyone consider such a strange threesome as a true relationship built of love and trust? Surely no one grown up in Europe in a traditional family and Robert used this way of thinking as a shield and denial for his true feelings.

He swallows as his own love for the blond hits him with all its force after this long time of denying and pretending. “And you accepted that?” he inquires incredulously. Erik is Marco's master. He spanks him. Robert knows that Marco would do everything for Erik, everything Erik wants him to do and that he actually does everything for him and this without any protest. How can Marco deny him his right to take him that way? And how can it be that Erik allows Marco to decline his right to claim and possess him?

“Of course, I did. I'm his master and I love him, Robert. As much as I love you. I'm not a sadist. It meant so much to him and it was also the best for him. I would have felt as if I had raped him if I had taken him without him wanting me to do it, Robert. I would never do that to either of you! I'll always do what's best for both of you.”

Robert considers that. He chews on his lip and looks at the brunet who looks back, waiting for him to digest this unexpected truth. “Do you know the reason why he didn't want it?“

Erik's gaze never leaves his eyes. “Yes, I know the reason, Robert.” he nods. Robert waits, but of course, Erik won't betray Marco's faith in him and reveal his secret. If Robert wants to know the reason, he has to ask the blond winger himself. “Is that the reason why you top from the bottom, Erik?” he challenges his young master, pulling a partly amused and partly annoyed snort from him. The handsome young man who looks like an innocent boy and yet is so mature and self-confident grins his crooked mischievous grin, shaking his head. “One of them, my nosy and cheeky boy. Most of all because it can be mind-blowing if you have a boy who knows how to fuck you properly – which you do by the way.”

Robert blushes by this praise from the strong-willed footballer who has stolen his heart and gotten him under his spell so utterly and without any chance of setting him free again. “Hm, thank you,” he mumbles, gathering all of his courage to ask another question he needs to know the answer.

“Have you ever had a boy before Marco?” He bites his lip because he don't want to be nosy, but he simply can't wrap his head around the possibility that Erik is so good at this just by nature. He surely has made mistakes and was unsure at the beginning? A strange expression flickers over Erik's face. “Yes, I had, Robert. And of course, I made mistakes. I was very young and although I always knew what I wanted and that I wanted to be the caring master of a boy, I didn't know what this truly meant at the beginning. Let's leave it at that for the moment, okay?” The look of his eyes is tender, but the sound of his voice tells Robert that he'd better ask no further questions about Erik's first boy.

”And now that I am yours, will you take Marco?” he eventually asks one final question, and he is amazed how much he wants Erik to take Marco. He wants him to take Marco and watch them, to be a part of this special moment like Marco was a part of his special first time with Erik.

“If that's what he truly wants, Robert, yes.” Erik tells him and Robert can see that the brunet won't say anything more to this topic. He is surprised that he told him so much, but that's probably because Robert had accused him of lying to him. “I'm sorry for accusing you. It's only so hard to believe that you never did that,” he apologizes and Erik smiles at him and strokes his cheek. “I know, Robert. I expected you to ask me this and I'm not mad at you for questioning me. It is hard to believe, but it is the truth, nonetheless.”

Robert believes him because Erik's eyes have already told him that he hasn't lied to him and he leans on his shoulder again, listening to the soft rustling as Erik picks up the book.

A soft smile tugs at one corner of his mouth as he drifts into the slumber of exhaustion, a happy and tender smile. Erik did so much for him and helped him to find out what he really wants and who he truly is. It is good to know that there is something he can do for his beloved master, as well, something only Robert can give him, namely Marco finally letting Erik possess and claim him in the most intimate way, the way every master should claim his boy, now that Robert has become his boy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who know 'Stargate Atlantis' perhaps know that my other 'hero', Colonel John Sheppard, the military leader of Atlantis tries to read 'War and Peace' during the five seasons of the series and fails because he has to save his people all of the time. Letting Erik read 'War and Peace' is my dedication to my other very much loved 'hero'. :-)


	5. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. Robert and Marco have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, but I have to bother you with another chapter with lots of talking and unfortunately no sex at all this time. There also will be one more chapter about Erik finally taking Marco, because this chapter would have been more than a monster if I had added that to it. I'm surprised myself that I have so much to tell about them. 
> 
> This chapter deals with Marco's desire to be spanked, with not being able to obey Erik's orders and with Marco's way to cope with the missed world championship and Erik's way to help him. We all don't really know what he felt or did, but it must have truly hard for him and I thought I should write about it in this very special story. Erik's way to deal with his issues and problems is a common topic in the BDSM world, feeding their subs is one way for doms to put them in their places and I used this topic in my own special way.  
> I also thought I should describe Erik's punishments a little bit further and therefore poor Marco had to be 'weak' and the one not doing as he was told. 
> 
> Hopefully, the final chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope you'll like this chapter with lots of serious talking. :-)

When Robert wakes up for the second time, Erik is gone.

When the striker slowly opens his eyes, he finds Marco sitting on the edge of the bed instead, his hand on his naked shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Robert groans because his mouth is dry and he has a bad taste in it and his head hurts horribly. Erik must have lowered him down on the bed before he left, because Robert remembers falling asleep sitting upright and leaned against his shoulder.

He blinks at the blond with weary eyes and struggles to sit up. “Where's Erik?” is all he can mumble and Marco tenderly pushes a tousled strand out of his forehead. “He left for a while. He said that you needed to talk to me and this without him overhearing our conversation. I prepared something light to eat for you and you need to drink something, Robert. You look a little dehydrated.”

His former teammate offers him an bottle with a blue liquid – Robert's favorite energy drink and Robert gratefully takes the bottle, emptying it with five large gulps. It helps immediately against the bad taste and the sore feeling in his throat and Robert can feel some of his spirits come back to life again.

“Thank you, Marco,” he says with a genuine smile and Marco smiles back, his hand brushing over the striker's cheek in a tender gesture. “Why don't you take a hot shower and I'll set up the table in the meantime? I'm sure that your headache will be better after showering and having a proper meal.”

Robert groans again, but this time with pure bliss. “That sounds perfect,” he agrees eagerly and Marco chuckles and leans in to steal a quick kiss from him before he stands up. “Just come into the kitchen when you're done.” He stalks towards the door where he pauses for one moment, grinning mischievously at him. “And don't forget: No jerking off in the shower!” he reminds him mockingly, hurrying to get out of the line of fire when Robert throws his pillow after him with a growl, his cheerful laughter still audible after he's long gone.

**

Not jerking off hasn't been as hard as Robert has expected it to be and he is proud of himself when he leaves the shower cubicle that he hasn't given in to his desire for a quick release.

He looks into the mirror hanging over the sink after wiping away the dampness from it with a corner of his towel, considering himself thoughtfully. His shoulders are straight and not slumped like they have been the entire time during the last months and he holds his head up high without even having to think of it.  
His deep blue eyes that had been almost gray and shaded for weeks are as blue as the wonderful summer sky outside again and the lines he had noticed around them have vanished apart from two or three laughter lines that suit him very well.  
Robert can see the happiness and the pride in his eyes, both because he has finally found his real home and the two beings he truly belongs to, his beloved master Erik and his master's other boy, the blond winger he fell in love with right at first sight.

He smiles at himself as he dries his hair with the towel, hurrying to dress because his stomach complaints loudly about not being fed properly for almost one day. He isn't so sure about Marco's cooking skills because he still has the memory of one of Marco's poor attempts to make a delicious lasagne vividly in mind, but maybe, Erik has taught his other boy some cooking lessons, as well. After all, hope is the last thing to die.

**

The rather delicious smell waving through the air tells him that Erik indeed must be a very clever and foresighted master, but maybe, he was just too selfish and lazy and didn't want to have to cook himself the entire time when they're together. Robert doesn't really care about the reason behind Marco's increased cooking skills at the moment, far too hungry to care about anything else than the very eatable risotto on his plate. The meal Marco has chosen for him is perfect: risotto with salad and fresh bread, light enough to not cause him any digesting problems after not having eaten for more than fourteen hours and yet nourishing enough to sate his hunger.

They sit opposite to each other at the table, enjoying their meal and Robert is thankful that Marco lets him eat and sate the first gnawing hunger before starting their serious conversation.

Robert has played football with him, joked and argued, they have been friends for a long time before they became fuck buddies. Robert was never shy in Marco's presence, quite the opposite, he was the one mocking and poking and pushing, but now, he is shy and self-conscious and not sure what they actually are for each other. They are both Erik's boys, but what does it mean for their own relationship? Are they some kind of couple, lovers or just two young man wanting to please the same master? Robert doesn't really know what he shall say and so he eats in silence and just smiles and gazes uncertainly at the blond from time to time.

“I'm sorry, Robert,” Marco suddenly breaks the heavy silence after filling Robert's plate for a second time.

Robert blinks confused. “For what?” he inquires warily and a little bit mistrustfully. Is there something important they didn't tell him?

Marco grins his crooked and this time a little bit sheepish grin. “For mocking you in the bedroom. Believe me, I know how hard it is.” He pulls a face by the memory that is obviously hunting him.

“Hm, I see. How long did he make you stay abstinent?” Robert asks curiously, relieved that he isn't the only one Erik ordered to get along without sex for several days.

Marco snorts. “I don't know how long he would have made me stay abstinent if I had obeyed,” he mumbles, his cheeks blushing by that confession.

Robert's hand stills on its way to his mouth. “Oh. You didn't?” The striker can hardly believe this. Marco and Erik are so at ease with each other. Robert has never seen the blond not obeying any single order the young defender gives him, even if it's only with his eyes. Marco seems always be able to read the young defender who is still quite a mystery to Robert himself.

“No. I didn't. I jerked off after three days. I tried to cover all traces and I really thought that I had been successful, but he knew it the minute he saw me after that. I still don't know what it was giving me away, he never told me. He simply knew it.”

“I see,” Robert mumbles, his hand with the fork hovering forgotten in the air halfway between his mouth and his plate. “And what did he do? Did he spank you?”

Marco frowns. “Erik would never use physical abuse for a punishment, Robert,” he says quietly. “No. He was calm and quiet. He simply told me that I could call him again if I had eventually made up my mind about what I truly wanted and when I had stayed abstinent for five days. Then, he walked away without looking back. He ignored me the entire five days, apart from work. On the pitch, the footballer Erik Durm talked to me, but the young man Erik Durm ignored me completely. Don't you remember that? It was before you left.”

Robert tries to remember that time. Erik and Marco had never been that close when he had still been in Dortmund, but now, as Marco brings it up, he remembers vaguely about one week when Marco looked totally miserably but didn't want to talk about it. He didn't ask him nosy questions back then, and he surely didn't think it could have anything to do with the young defender playing his first Bundesliga season. The incident when he caught the two of them had been shortly before he left the BVB.

Marco studies his face and snorts again. “Yeah, exactly. I can see that you remember these days. He even managed to make it not too obvious. No one knew what was going on between us. I was halfway out of my mind after these five days.”

Robert nods. The former Robert would have made a mocking comment, but the new Robert doesn't. He would feel more than halfway out of his mind if it was him going through the same. “Did you call him after five days?”

Marco snorts again. “No. Truth to be told, I knelt in the darkness before his front door and promised him the moon and the sun if he only spoke to me again. He bid me in and held me while I cried my heart out and then, he made me tea and put me to bed.”

“So you had to endure it only what – five days? After that furtive jerking off, I mean?” Robert wants to know. Five days? He could live with that. He imagines Erik putting Marco to bed and making passionate love to him and smiles.

Marco's chuckle sounds like the bleating of a goat. “What do you think? Erik might be the sweet young man with the happy smile for everyone, but I never met anybody else that strong-willed and self-controlled like him, Robert. He put me to bed and ordered me to stay abstinent for another five days. Then, he went back into the living room and slept on the couch for the next five days. He treated me like a welcomed guest, but, he didn't touch me except for the times I asked him to hold me because I really needed him to take me in his arms from time to time to go through this.”

Robert lays the fork down on his plate again. “He hadn't forgiven you?” he asks, totally taken aback. “You apologized and did what he had told you, right? And yet he didn't forgive you?”

“No, Robert. He wasn't angry with me, at all. He didn't touch me because he knew that it would be easier for me this way. But, I had lied to him or at least tried to lie to him directly after becoming his boy and promising to do what he had told me to do and he was right to not make it easy for me. I needed these ten days to be absolutely sure that I could do this and he sensed it. In fact, he didn't punish me, at all. He never does. He only shows me the consequences of my own behavior. Sometimes, this hurt more than an actual and probably rather short punishment would do.”

Robert stays silent after that revelation. He chews on his now cold risotto thinking about what Marco has told him. He knows that it must be hard for him and he longs to reach out and takes his hand, but doesn't because he senses that Marco doesn't want that at the moment.

“Did he stay abstinent?” he can't help but ask. After all, it must have been special for Erik, as well. Marco shoots him a mocking look. “He is the master, Robert. He can do as it pleases him.”

Robert raises one eyebrow at him. “So he jerked off?” he inquires a little bit taken aback. Somehow he has thought that Erik stayed abstinent, as well to make it easier for Marco. Now, he isn't so sure about that any longer.

Marco sighs. “I don't know, Robert. He never told me and I never asked. I'm not that good in reading him as he is in reading me. That's why he is my master and I am his boy. But, I had learned my lesson after that.”

“He taught you a lot, I guess,” Robert says thoughtfully after a while.

“Yes, he did and he still does. I'm still amazed how he does this with only twenty-two.” Marco leans back in his seat, pushing his plate aside.

Robert takes another fork full. It is really delicious even cold. “Cooking for example.” he states in the attempt to ease the mood, frowning as Marco swallows and looks down on his plate.

“I'm sorry, Marco. Did I say something wrong?” he asks worried, but Marco shakes his head.

“No, Robert. The cooking was only the hardest lesson. It was after the world cup.” Marco draws in a shaky breath and this time, Robert can't help but reach out for his cold hand clenched around his spoon on the table. Marco tenses but doesn't pull away and Robert is grateful that the blond allows this contact.

“When he came back as a world champion,” Robert can hear Marco choking on these two words and he presses his hand in the weak attempt to console him somehow, “I was in a horrible state. I hadn't eaten and drunk properly and lost weight. First, he said nothing and gave me some time to go back to normal, but one night a couple of weeks before the season started again, he found me drunk and covered in my own vomit in the park. My 'diet' consisted only of fast food, alcohol, chips and such 'delicious' things and I ate at horrible times, in the middle of the night for example.”

Marco pauses and Robert waits patiently, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. His heart aches for the man he loves so much and he knows that words won't make it better, so he just sits there and looks at him, telling him with his eyes what he cannot express with words. Marco smiles sadly at him.

“He brought me home and cleaned me up and the next morning when I was well and sober enough to listen to him, he told me that I would only eat and drink in the near future what he would feed me with. And when I said 'feed' then I meant 'feed', Robert. He fed me on a regular basis six times a day with the fork and the spoon and I was only allowed to eat and drink what he brought to my mouth with his own hand. It was only nourishing food, of course. He stayed with me twenty-four hours a day, Robert, making sure that I couldn't eat or drink anything bad. He only allowed me privacy when I needed to go to the toilet and he made sure that there was no alcohol, no chips and no chocolate or anything else in the bathroom.”

“And what did you do?” Robert can hardly imagine how the slim and younger man managed to do that to Marco without using physical force.

“I hated it. I yelled at him and insulted him and I fought hard against him. After seven days, I actually felt much, much better and I had gained the needed weight again. I wasn't dizzy and sick any longer but I was too stubborn and too much dwelling in self-pity to see that he was right with what he was doing. I wanted to suffer and didn't think of what it would do to my career, the club and the next season. I remember as if it had been yesterday us sitting here at the table, fighting. I yelled and shouted and accused him of getting off by spoon-feeding me.”

Robert stares disbelievingly at the blond winger. “And what did he do?” he finally asks when Marco remains silent for a while.

Marco shivers slightly. “He looked at me, Robert. He looked at me with such an hurt expression in his eyes like I had never seen on him, Robert, neither before that evening, nor after it. He looked at me with that hurt expression and asked me if I really thought that he would get off by feeding me with the spoon like a baby or a disabled person who couldn't eat alone. And then, he left the kitchen without another word. When I finally came to my senses again, I found him in the bedroom, curled up into a ball and crying silently. I swear Robert that I've never felt as bad as I felt in that moment. I was his boy, born to make him happy and I of all people had been the one making him cry. I had made my master that unhappy that he had to cry because of me, my wonderful, patient and kind master I had always craved for. God, I hated myself in that moment more than I had hated me after this injury that had destroyed all my dreams within only seconds.”

Robert notices with surprise that his cheeks are wet, but he doesn't wipe the tears away. Marco's eyes are dry and Robert realizes that he has cried all the tears he had because of the missed world championship a long time ago. Marco has made his peace with it and Robert is pretty sure that Erik is the one who helped him making this peace the most.

“I laid down beside him and took him in my arms although I hadn't asked for permission. He let me hold him and cried and when he was done, I asked him if he could forgive me. And do you know what, Robert? He smiled at me and told me that there was nothing to forgive. But, he said that he couldn't do this alone any longer and he made me promise that I would go to Kloppo and talk to him. This time, I kept my promise. I went to him the next day and talked to him and he gave me the address of a therapist. I had several meetings with them and after three months, I had found my peace of mind again. It even helped me through this horrible season.”

Marco takes his glass of water and empties it thirstily. Robert presses his hand before he takes his own glass to drink something. His throat is dry although Marco is the one doing most of the talking. “And Erik ordered you to take cooking lessons or what?” he asks curiously and Marco laughs.

“No. We lay awake a long time in this night and talked. I begged him to feed me for one more week because I still couldn't trust myself and he agreed, but only if I would be willing to learn how to cook properly. I already knew before what a skilled teacher he actually is and after four weeks I proudly cooked an opulent meal for him. It was superb.” Marco's eyes sparkle by the memory. Judging by the wistful look, Erik rewarded him with passionate sex after this meal.

Robert smiles as he sees the pride in Marco's eyes. “Yes, I can imagine. This risotto is superb, as well, Marco,” he praises him.

Marco gifts him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, Robert. I'm happy that I could make up for the lasagne.” He absentmindedly takes a slice of bread and nibbles on it.

“You also want to know why I like to be spanked, right?” he inquires, shooting him a look from underneath his eyelashes. Robert nods reluctantly. “Do you need that oftentimes?” He still can't wrap his head around the fact that Marco gets off by being spanked.

“No, not any more. Only, when I'm feeling distressed. Before I became Erik's boy, I ran until I broke down and couldn't get up from the ground again. I'm not good in dealing with unpleasant things and I was always in danger to get injured when I ran or burned off energy in another way. Erik loathes the thought of hurting his boys and torture them, but he finally made the suggestion to try the spanking when he saw that I endangered my health every time I needed some kind of stress-release. Erik didn't mean it as a sexual tension release in the first place, searching only for a substitute for my races that wouldn't hurt me. We tried it after the dinner I had cooked for him, when I felt really well, and when I realized how good it felt, I wanted to do it more oftentimes when we made love. Erik never hurts me seriously and he treats my poor butt with a special ointment after wards, but it is much safer than me running through the forests like a maniac. This is the only pain he can cope with and I'm very grateful and glad about it, because I could never let anyone torture me. He normally spanks me with his hand only. I am the one wanting him to use the belt or the paddle from time to time, not he himself.”

Marco's cheeks are deep red after this confession, and Robert can see how hard it is for him to talk about his sexual needs this way. He smiles tenderly at him and strokes his hand again to show him that he doesn't judge and that he understands and accepts him the way he is. “Thank you for telling me, Marco,” he says sincerely and Marco relaxes and smiles back.

For a while, they are both lost in their thoughts, before Robert decides that he needs to know the answer to another question, as well. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “Why do you wanted me to be your first man, Marco?” he finally dares to ask.

Marco frowns as he considers him. “This is pretty obvious, isn't it? Because I'm crazy and head over heels in love with you since I first saw you,” he says, looking the striker deep in his eyes.

Robert swallows. “But, you love Erik, too.”

Marco nods. “Yes, I do. More than I can express in words. But, I fell in love with you before I met him and I always dreamed that you would be my first man. I knew that you couldn't be the master I longed for, but I wanted you to be the one taking my virginity.”

Robert blushes and takes Marco's hand again. “I fell in love with right at first sight, too, Marco. I was only too cowardly to act on it,” he confesses and this time, it is Marco stroking his hand.

“Not cowardly, Robert. I know how hard it is for you, harder than for me and I always knew that,” he says tenderly and Robert heart flips by the beautiful sight.

“But, why didn't you let Erik take you after I had taken your virginity, Marco? I can see that you want it and he wants it, as well.” Robert knows that he is probably nosy, but he really needs to know the answer.

Marco's face softens. “Because it meant so much to you that you were the only one who was allowed to have me, Robert. I could see it in your eyes. I simply couldn't take this from you. It was the only thing you had. Erik had everything else of me, but you were the only one who could possess me that way.” he grins his crooked grin. “You can be a very bossy boy.” Robert grins at that statement, too, feeling rather pleased. Then, he becomes seriously again.

“You could have pretended that I was still the only one. I am not like Erik, I don't think that I would have known it if he had taken you.”

Marco frowns. “I love you, Robert. I could never lie to you in such an important matter. Apart from that, I am sure that you would have sensed it. I wanted us to have something special and this was the one special thing I could gift you with.”

Robert is deeply touched now, not only because Marco made him this special gift, but also because Erik allowed Marco to do that, although it meant that he couldn't have him the way every good master should have their boys.

His eyes are wet again, but he is not ashamed of his tears. “Thank you, Marco. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

For a while, they just sit there and look each other deep in the eyes. Then, Robert asks:

“Please, be honest with me, Marco. Do you want Erik to take you, I mean now that I am his boy, as well?”

Marco bites his lip and hesitates before he nods again. “Yes, Robert, more than anything else. But not, if it makes you sad.”

Robert feels light and happy all of a sudden. “It won't make me sad, Marco. Quite the opposite. You two gave me so much and I am happier than I've ever been in my life. Please, I want you to finally do it. It is not right that our master can't have you this way.”

Marco beams at him and Robert's heart makes another flip. He is addicted to Erik's and Marco's happy smiles. He would do everything, to go to hell and back just to make them smile at him.

“Thank you, Robert. I'm the happiest man on Earth now. I will count the days until you're back with us and allowed to have an orgasm again,” he says with a little shout of joy.

Robert shakes his head. “No. I want him to take you tonight. It is our last night for at least two weeks and I don't want you to wait that long.”

Marco stares disbelievingly at him. “But, Erik won't allow you to have an orgasm. He isn't that kind of master to change his mind about such a serious topic.”

Robert's face shows grim determination. “Yes, I know. I don't expect him to change his mind because of that. In fact, I don't want him to change his mind. But, I want to be there, when he finally makes you his in the right way. I want to be with you and watch you. I want to share this moment with you. And I don't want to let you wait any longer. You waited long enough.”

Marco leans over the table and kisses him gently on his lips, a loving and sweet kiss that tells Robert how deeply the blond cares about him.

“You have learned your first lesson much quicker and much better than me,” he whispers happily. “You are truly Erik's other boy now, Robert. I love you as much as I love him, you know that, right?”

Robert kisses him back with a soft smile. “Yes, Marco, I know. And I love you, too.”


	6. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Marco talked to each other and Robert now knows the reason why Erik didn't take Marco. Will he become a witness of Erik taking Marco the right way before he has to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here they are: the sweet Durmeus moments - told from Robert's POV.  
> I must apologize, I'm not edgy enough any longer and this chapter is most likely far too fluffy and romantic for this fic, considering the first two chapters. I hope that you will like it, nonetheless, please, tell me. :-)

After cleaning up the kitchen, Robert and Marco move to the living room to play FIFA. Marco tells Robert a little bit more about their daily life and Robert is relieved to hear that Erik doesn't see the need to rule every little thing and order Marco when to shave, to shower and to shit.

When their weird arrangement started several months ago – which doesn't feel weird any longer at all, because it has changed into something good and serious last night – Robert googled BDSM and master/boy-relationships and the things he found in the internet did nothing to ease his mind. That was also most likely the reason why he fought so hard against his own desire to become Erik's boy, as well.

The idea of being at the complete mercy of someone who might want to torture him, telling him what to wear, how to laugh and to talk, where to work and when to sleep and to eat is nothing he could ever feel comfortable with. Robert has accepted that he wants and needs someone to guide him through some things he can't deal with on his own and that there is someone who might know better what's good for him and what's not good for him and therefore will make some decisions for him, especially in the bedroom, but Robert is too independent and autonomous to be as submissive as the descriptions of such relationships gave him the impression every sub has to be. He tried to imagine Marco this way and judging by what he knew about the blond's personality he somtimes thought that Erik might use some kind of drug, physical abuse or extortion to be able to put Marco in his place so thoroughly.

Now that he knows how their relationship truly works, he is eager to explore his new role further and to see how submissive he can be without losing himself. The first proof of his willingness to submit to Erik will be to share Marco's final complete surrender to Erik as a random witness without being an actual part of it by finding sexual release himself; and he is really looking forward to it despite his worries that he might not be able to hold himself back.

They are in the middle of their third game when the sound of the key in the lock announces Erik's return. Robert knows that the brunet defender spends most of his time at Marco's house, but he still has his own flat and sleeps there alone from time to time.

When Erik walks into the living room, Robert forgets to breathe for one moment, overwhelmed by the strong surge of love, longing, adoration and happiness shooting through him.

Erik looks adorable. His softly rounded cheeks are rosy from the warm breeze outside and his beautiful hazel-green eyes sparkle golden with his own joy to see his two beloved boys sitting side by side on the couch and obviously enjoying themselves. His sensitive mouth is curled into a tender smile and his soft light-brown hair is ruffled just as if he had threaded with his fingers through it several times. The younger one wears a pair of washed out tightly fitting jeans that show his long legs and his perfect ass in a very, very appealing way and a simple white t-shirt, and Robert unconsciously licks his lips as his cock starts to fill by the sight of pure handsome maleness and youth before his greedy eyes. His gaze wanders to the tattoo on Erik's arms and his fingers twitch with the desire to touch and caress every colorful line of it.

God, he loves him. He loves him so much that Erik doesn't need to do anything special to make him craving to surrender to him unquestioningly. He just need to be there in his life, gifting him with this sweet and honest smile that makes his cute dimples appear in his rosy cheeks and his eyes sparkle even more and Robert knows that he is lost, so lost. He hardly can believe that he of all people has been that lucky to be chosen to be Erik's other boy and he knows that he will do everything he can do to please him and make him smile at him that way.

Erik crosses the room with firm steps, a young man at the beginning of a wonderful career, self-confident and knowing exactly what he wants, and Robert's heart makes those strange flips again that it always does when Erik is near him.

“Ah, my two boys are enjoying themselves, that's good,” he says as he bends down to kiss Marco and Robert on their cheeks. He hasn't shaved before he left and Robert enjoys the feeling of the slight stubble scratching over his own. Erik uses a special aftershave that smells fresh and not as heavy and spicy as the perfume some other footballers use and Robert inhales deeply the unique scent of the younger one, a mixture of warm and young sun-kissed skin, that special aftershave and the peppermint gum Erik is chewing.

He moves to the side and so does Marco to let their beloved master sit in the middle between them.

“How is Matze?” asks Marco, roaming for another remote control for the defender in the drawer of the coffee table.

“He's fine and sends you his greetings,” Erik replies, taking the remote control from the blond.

Robert notices that Marco is careful not to touch him as he hands it to the brunet and he moves further to the side to avoid touching him by accident, although everything inside him screams to lean in and nuzzle at his fragrant neck. He is hard and aching just from Erik sitting beside him and he loves and hates it at the same time. He hates it because he knows that he isn't allowed to do anything about his desire and need until Erik allows him sexual release again, and he loves it because he never thought that he could ever love and desire anybody like he loves and desires his master Erik and Erik's other boy Marco.

Marco re-starts the game and Robert can't help but shoot Erik an appraising look because he knows that the younger one isn't as good in that game as he is on the pitch. “You don't expect us to let you win, do you?” he asks and blushes under Erik's stare, feeling like a young pupil being told off by his strict teacher for having done something incredibly stupid all of a sudden.

“Of course, not, boy! My reputation and self-assurance won't suffer from losing a FIFA match against my boys. But you cheating just to let me win would make me question your state of mind as the successful footballer who always wants to win his matches you actually are. I expect both of you to do everything to win!”

The corners of Robert's mouth hurt from the stupid wide grin spreading all over his face as he takes his own control again and for the next two hours, everyone watching them would only see three young men enjoying themselves while playing, shouting, laughing and giggling like teenagers, insulting each other playfully without meaning anything bad as they tease each other about their playing skills and when Erik says nothing as he bumps into him during the game by accident and only smiles tenderly at him, he does it again now and then, trying to remember the last time he has felt as carefree and cheerful as he feels right now, playing silly games with his two beloved ones Erik and Marco.

He fails of course, because he never felt this way before and he is more than determined to show Erik that he is truly worthy to be his other boy, because losing Erik and Marco would mean losing everything that makes his life worth living and Robert won't let that happen, no way, no matter what he will have to do and no matter what Erik will order him to.

Erik will never order him to do something that would seriously hurt him that much knows Robert for sure and he will be able to deal with everything coming along his way as long as Erik and Marco love him and allow him to love them back, because love is the most important thing in this world and if you have found your true love, you should do everything you can to let this love stay in your life.

**

The rest of the afternoon and the early evening goes by with playing and cooking again, all the three of them this time, and after cleaning up the kitchen once more, they finally start to get ready for bed.

Robert emerges from the bathroom after seeing to his bodily needs and brushing his teeth, feeling nervous and unsure about how he shall come up with his wish. Erik leans against the headboard of the bed again, reading, while Marco lies beside him, naked like he always prefers to sleep, his face as tensed and nervous as Robert feels. They have agreed that Robert will be the one telling Erik his wish and he can feel Marco's desire to be taken by Erik coming off in waves from him. Robert is pretty sure that Erik knows exactly in which state his blond boy is in, but of course, he says nothing because that would make it too easy for both of them. No, if Robert wants anything to happen tonight apart from actually sleeping, he has to be the one saying it out loud and this in a way that Erik will agree to it.

The younger one has slipped back into his master-mode from being just a young man playing FIFA without any effort and his natural authority fills the room and makes Robert quiver and bite his lip.

He climbs onto the bed beside them, dressed only in his briefs and a loosely falling shirt, looking expectantly at his master dressed only in his briefs for permission to speak. Erik finishes his page without hurrying before he raises his head, returning Robert's gaze impassively. His sudden distance and almost coldness startle Robert and his lip hurts from the next bite. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

“Can I please touch you, Erik?” he asks because there is no way that he will be able to utter his wish with Erik looking at him like this and without being allowed to touch him. Erik nods his head. “Of course, Robert. Lay your head in my lap.”

Robert does as he's been told, gratefully, and when Erik begins to comb his hair with his fingers, he wants to purr like a cat. He closes his eyes in pure bliss and if it wasn't for what Marco and he himself crave for and his disobeying manhood stirring and growing hard again, he could fall asleep like this easily.

“Marco and I talked a lot today,” he finally starts the conversation after clearing his throat twice. Erik waits for his next words, threading his fingers through Robert's already messy hair in a steady rhythm. “He told me the reason why he didn't want you to take him the right way. I'm touched, happy and grateful that he did this for me, but, I want you to take him the way every good master should take their boys and I want you to do it tonight. I want to be a part of it.”

Robert takes another deep breath. Erik stays silent, giving him the time he needs without telling him that he won't allow him to come and Robert is thankful for his patience.

“I know that I'm not allowed to come and I actually don't want to be a part of it like I would be if I was allowed. But, I want to be there, please, to watch you, smell you and I don't want Marco having to wait any longer than necessary. He needs to be yours and I don't want him to suffer because of my selfishness any more.”

He finally dares to look up at Erik and the love and pride he sees in his master's eyes make his heart flip again and his lips tremble with his own emotion. “I know that it will be hard and maybe, I won't be able to hold back, but I promise you that I will try hard and do my very best to hold back and not come. Please, Erik, let me prove myself to you and share this moment with you tonight.”

Erik pulls him up and in his arms without another word and kisses him, and Robert melts against his lithe frame and kisses him back with all the love he feels for him. Erik is hard underneath his butt cheeks, really hard, and Robert is more than relieved and happy that his master wants this as bad as he wants it. Judging by Erik's erection and Marco's ragged breathing, a long foreplay won't be necessary and Robert is grateful for that, too, because he really doesn't know if he could stand it without coming.

Finally, Erik pushes him away, his face flushed with his arousal. “Prepare him for me!” His master sounds almost angry, but Robert doesn't mind because he can see the love Erik feels for him in his with his desire dark eyes, and he realizes that this is just Erik's way to make it easier for Robert to keep his own desire and longing at bay.

Erik ordered him to stay abstinent for good reasons and he doesn't want to make it harder for him than it already is. Truth to be told, Robert is thankful for his harsh voice, because it does make it easier for him to obey the younger one's orders.

“Yes, my master,” he says and this time, Erik only nods and doesn't correct him as Robert acknowledges him as the one being in charge. He only shoves the bottle with the lube into his trembling hand. “Do it thoroughly, I don't want my boy having to feel any pain!”

“Of course, Erik.” Robert crawls behind Marco and slicks his fingers with the lube, trying to push his own arousal into the farthest corner of his mind. He somehow has expected Erik to kiss and caress Marco while he prepares him, but when he pushes one finger inside the blond, he knows why Erik stays where he is, leaned against the headboard, watching them silently with this impassive mask but hungry eyes and his hands balled to fists in his lap. The knowledge that the astonishing young man who became his master last night craves for this as much as Marco and Robert do is somewhat reassuringly and helps Robert to focus only on his master's and his master's boy's pleasure instead of his own.

And he really needs to focus on anything else than his own aching and throbbing cock because, fuck, this is real torture! The sweetest torture Robert can only imagine, but torture, nonetheless.

Marco is wide, as wide as if he had already been prepared by someone else before, and Robert knows that it means that he is damn close to his orgasm just from knowing that Erik will make him his tonight. He lies there, panting, his eyes squeezed shut as Robert's finger slips in and out easily and Robert knows better than to search for his sweet spot, because he really doesn't want to risk Marco coming from his preparation. He adds experimentally a second finger, scissoring them and Marco's slight trembling increases as much as his ragged breathing. Robert can't remember any preparation having been this easy before and after only a couple of minutes, his three fingers glide in and out without meeting any resistance. Marco's needy hole is pulsing and swallows his finger that greedily that Robert has to bite down on his lip until he tastes blood to keep his own overwhelming desire at bay. He wanted this, he asked for it. He will get through it and prove to his master that his faith in him is justified.

“He is ready for you, master,” he croaks out as he pulls his fingers out with a wet 'plopp'. Marco whimpers because of the loss and Robert's throat tightens as he watches Erik now pushing Marco gently on his back and making himself comfortable between his spread legs trembling with his need to be taken by his beloved young master.

“Erik, please!” he sobs, his hands still clenched to fists at his sides and Erik bends down and kisses him tenderly. “Hush, love. I'll give you what you need,” he whispers, his lips brushing over Marco's wet cheeks, his tears a clear sign of how much the blond winger tries to hold himself back. Erik must have undressed and lined himself up while Robert was focused on the preparation, his rock-hard cock glistening with the lube as he now slowly inches his way into the tight heat awaiting him eagerly. Marco sobs again and Robert can see that he fights desperately against his feelings. Robert has been a witness of how good Marco always is in holding back and not coming without permission, but as Erik now pushes into him for the very first time after craving for this moment for months, it takes every ounce of strength and willpower he possesses to keep up his self-control.

Erik stills his slow movements when he is buried balls-deep inside him, watching his boy with so much love in his eyes that Robert can't hold back his tears any longer.

“Don't fight it, Marco,” Erik whispers, stroking his wet cheek with his fingers. “Not tonight. Tonight, you can come whenever you need to. You can touch me at any time without asking and you can come when you need to come. So please, don't fight it. Give yourself to me.”

And Marco does. His arms come up to grasp Erik's forearms in a tight grip to have something to hold on as he spills his release all over his chest and his abdomen, shivering underneath the strong body of his master. Robert clenches his own fists and his briefs stick to his hard member leaking a generous amount of pre-come out of the slit by this arousing sight, but he won't come and if it is the last thing he will do.

Only a silent whimper escapes Marco's bitten lips and when he relaxes, he opens his eyes and they beg for forgiveness as he looks up at Erik with tears rolling over his face. “I'm sorry, Erik. I really tried to hold back,” he sobs and Erik silences him with a passionate kiss. “Not, love, don't apologize. Never for giving yourself to me. You did well, love, just let me in and give yourself to me without any fear and doubts.”

“But you...” Marco objects and Erik soothes him with another kiss. “I'm perfectly fine, love. Just wrap your arms and legs around me and let me love you. I need to feel you as much as you need to feel me tonight.”

Robert stops wiping his tears away and just curls into a small ball, because his aching need is more bearable this way. He is deeply touched by the love he sees on their faces and he hopes that Erik will make love to him that way one day and show him that he loves him as deeply as he loves Marco. It is wonderful and torturing at the same time to watch them, listen to their soft gasps and moans and smell them that closely, but he knows that he will never ever forget this night just like he will never forget the night when he surrendered to his beloved master unquestioningly.

He is surprised when Marco loosens one arm from Erik's back and searches blindly for his hand, but he takes it and presses it and Marco inhales shakily and holds on to his hand for dear life, his eyes never leaving Erik's face. Robert shifts his weight because the angle hurts a little bit, but when Marco needs to hold his hand, then he won't pull away from the almost bruising grip, not tonight.

He can see that the blond is hard again and trembling with arousal as the younger one drives into him with uttermost tenderness and love, and he longs to touch the wonderful wet cock, but he knows that this isn't about him tonight. Being able to hold Marco's hand is more than he thought that he would get and he won't do anything that could disturb this oh so precious and intimate moment between his master and his master's beloved boy, the boy Robert fell in love with himself a long time ago.

He watches them with loving and hungry eyes, drinking in the breathtaking sight of the two beautiful male bodies moving in perfect unison, flushed and sweaty with their arousal and desire, and listens to their sounds of pleasure with rapt devotion. His whole body is aching, but Robert welcomes the pain of his unfulfilled desire, knowing that he will be able to go through everything if he gets through this without coming, and he also knows that the first orgasm after his abstinence is over will be worth all the wait and the pain. It is then, when he realizes that he wants his next orgasm to have with his two beloved ones. He'd rather wait four weeks than to jerk off alone the first time after this experience, no matter how hard it will be.

After a while that feels like a life time, Robert can sense them getting close and Erik bending down his head to Marco's vulnerable throat is another sign that his master is about to claim Marco and mark him as his forever. Robert watches Marco tilting his head to the side and Erik sinking his teeth into the soft flesh where Marco's pulse is racing, sucking forcefully at the smooth skin.

Robert smiles and thinks that Erik would be a beautiful and truly handsome vampire sucking on a virgin's throat like this. Marco isn't a virgin and Erik isn't a vampire but Robert realizes that this first time between Marco and Erik is also the very first time for Marco that he makes love like this, because Robert has always only fucked him before and never actually made love to him.

Robert holds on to Marco's hand, pressing it and he promises to himself that the next time he'll get the chance of possessing Marco this way, he won't fuck him, at all, but make love to him like Erik does now.

Robert isn't really sure what he had imagined their orgasms to be like, whether he had expected them to be loud and forceful or not, and he is a little bit surprised that both of them come in complete silence, the only small signs giving their ecstasy away being Marco's grip around his hand tightening until his knuckles turn white and Robert's hand starts to cramp, and the trembling of Erik's body in time to Marco's rhythmical shivering as he finishes deep inside the blond winger, filling him with his seed and marking him undoubtedly as his boy, his lips still sucking at the now deep red spot on Marco's pale neck.

Marco digs his nails into Erik's shoulder blades as he spurts his ecstasy hot and wet between their bodies again, one single silent moan fleeing from his swollen lips as his hips begin to stutter in their rolling movements and Robert knows for sure that Marco just experiences his most intensive orgasm like he himself did yesterday.

He is astonished that he isn't jealous at all, only happy and touched; and his eyes never leave them as he enjoys their shared pleasure and satisfaction as if it was his own. He is hard and he is aching, but the holding back is surprisingly easy after he has stopped fighting against his desire to surrender to his wonderful and patient master and let him make the important decisions for him he can't make on his own. He is Erik's boy and he trusts him with his heart that he will never hurt him.

It takes a long time until it is finally over and they go limp, panting softly into each other's ears. Robert ponders over the question whether he shall give them some privacy or not, but when he tries to loosen Marco's grip, Erik reaches out and closes his warm hand around their entangled fingers.

“No, stay with us, Robert. This is not only about Marco and me. You are both my beloved boys and we belong together, all the three of us. Do not think that you'll have to leave us now.” He lifts his head from Marco's throat and smiles his beautiful and tender smile.

“We love you, Robert,” he says and Marco turns his head and looks at him, too, the deep love he feels for the striker clear to see on his face. “Yes, we love you, Robert, always have.”

And Robert smiles back and answers: “I love you, too.”

**

Robert snuggles comfortably under his blanket, closing his eyes. It's been a week since he left Erik and Marco to return to Munich and their daily chat via skype has become the most important event of his days. Today was a very special day though, because Erik has given him permission to end his abstinence and jerk off again.

Robert smiles as he remembers Erik's surprised face when he asked him if it was an order to do it or just the permission.

_“The permission, of course, boy, not an order,” he finally snorted and Robert nodded contentedly his head. “Thank you, Erik, but I'd rather wait until we're together again. I'm not chasing after a quick sexual release any longer and I don't want my first orgasm after becoming your boy to happen all by myself after jerking off,” he told his master, suppressing a disgusted shiver wanting to run over his spine because of the several rather blatant offers he had had to decline more or less politely alone during the last five days._

_“As you wish, Robert,” Erik agreed after recovering from his surprise, shooting an evil grin at Marco sitting beside him. “Then, we will honor your decision and stay abstinent until we'll be together again, as well.”_

_Marco's eyes widened in horror. “What? Robert no! You can't do that, please, tell him that this is not necessary!” he shouted terrified, but, Robert only laughed rather pleased by Erik's words because he was obviously talking not only about Marco and him, but also about he himself. His master staying abstinent for him meant the world to Robert and his heart made one of those happy flips he had gotten used to during the last week again._

_“Who am I to tell my beloved, foresighted and very wise master what he shall do and what not? I'm sure it will be worth the wait,” he remarked dryly, grinning innocently at the blond._

_Marco groaned frustrated, scowling at him through the camera. “You will pay for that, don't you doubt that!” he threatened him, but when he saw Erik's face, he flinched, because Erik's narrowed eyes and grim expression made perfectly clear that he would be the one having to pay for his threat._

_“You will do no such thing or I will have to punish you, boy!” Erik's calm voice made his order even more threatening and Robert suppressed his satisfied grin only with effort, not wanting to risk to be punished himself._

_“I'll see you at the weekend, then, guys,” he said his goodbyes, because Erik and Marco had promised to visit him in Munich, and Robert knew that he would stand another five days of abstinence without any problems, opposite to Marco who was still whining when Robert finally cut off the connection._

Robert sighs contentedly as he allows himself to drift into sleep to the memory of the wonderful two nights he spent with Erik and Marco after he became Erik's other boy, wondering briefly why it has taken him so long to do the right thing and realize that he belongs to them.

The former Robert was free to do as it pleased him, to fuck whom he wanted to fuck and to live a life on his own without having to ask anybody else for permission. And yet he felt less free and much unhappier than the new Robert who is Erik Durm's boy having to follow the younger one's orders and ask him for permission for a lot of things.

It took Robert a long time to realize that sometimes, you have to give up your freedom and become somebody else's boy or girl to be really free and live the life you actually want to live without any doubts or fears.

But with Erik's and Marco's help, he finally did find out who he is and what he truly wants and Robert was never happier in his former 'free' life as he now is as Erik's boy, knowing that he has found true love.

Becoming Erik's boy was the best decision he has ever made and when he falls asleep, he does it with a soft smile on his face, dreaming of a wonderful future with Marco and Erik always by his side.

 

_The End of part 3  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was it for now with dom!Erik and sub!Robert and sub!Marco. They didn't leave me alone until I had written this, but, I need a little break now to be able to focus on my other WIPs. If you're interested in reading more about them or more (light) BDSM with other pairings, just leave comment with your requests and I will see what I can do for you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and I want to say thank you to all of you who supported this for me very important work with kudos and comments, you are great! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! :-)  
> And yes, I will work on my WIPs again, I promise. Your feedback would motivate me to do that even more!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
